I Will Never Forget You
by emily1823
Summary: Amy has everything, a band that is starting to be famous, a nice guy who could be the best boyfriend ever, and lots of people who love her... but she still feels alone for some reason, until she meets the beautiful Karma Ashcroft. Karmy.
1. Chapter 1

**I thought about write a Karmy fic. English is not my first language so please be nice.**

"Sooo... are you going to tell me how is to be finally dating, Karma?"

The brunette girl was tired to explain that Liam wasn't her boyfriend, but everyone keeps asking like maniacs. Well then, they kissed one time in a party, and went on a reeeally awkward date two days later, but really that was all about it. She didn't even like him. He was sweet and very handsome but there was just something that didn't work between them.

"How many times I'm going to say that Liam and I are not dating?"

Reagan, her best friend, just watched her with a big smile on her face.

"Whatever you say, Karms..."

"Look, can we just talk about other thing... like our band?" Karma said trying to change the subject. "You know everyone would know who we are in no time."

That wasn't one hundred percent true, but Reagan's eyes were full with joy as she started to speak nonstop about their last gig.

Since two years now, Karma and her friends have been written songs and playing in some gigs here and there. Their band was called "We're all the same", they weren't bad, but for some reason they always had bad luck. Like one time when they were ready to play practically everyone just left and they played for the ended up playing for the rats (yeah, there were rats in that place. It was so not cool); in another occasion the mic didn't work when Karma was singing and no one put much attention to them.

Like I said bad luck.

But more important than Liam and the band, Karma cared just about one thing, or better said about a girl.

The Beautiful girl of her dreams... _Amy Raudenfeld_.

Amy was the lead singer in a rival band called "Donut time" and she was... a dream in karma's words. Karma wasn't really a Lesbian (or that's what she keeps telling herself) but Amy was just special in every possible way. She couldn't help to stare at her cute face.

And in that moment, Amy appeared from nowhere, and Karma just watched her like if she was the sun.

"Who are you looking at?" Reagan asked with curiosity. "Oh my god! I knew it!"

Liam was walking in their direction. He had one eyebrow up and his lips were trying to do something like a smile.

"Oh no! Kama thought. "He's trying to be sexy!"

"Hello ladies." he said with a manly tone.

"Hi, Liam." Karma said doing her best to hide her smile. Liam was cute but not in a sexy way, more like in a dorky cute way.

Reagan had also her lips curled like she was trying not to laugh. "So, Liam" she said with an evil smile, "Karma was just telling me the great time she had with you the other day and how she can't wait to hang out again."

Karma could've killed her, but there were too many witnesses.

"Actually, Liam, I was…"

"I'd love to go on a second date, Karma!" Liam interrupted her happily. "I spent all night thinking about you. Our date was truly nice."

"Really?" The girl asked a little confused. As far as she knew they barely talked or even looked at each other (they were still a little drunk), and that was all. Which date was Liam talking about?

"Hell yeah! You're cool, Karms."

"Well, I…"

"She will go out with you tonight at nine". Reagan responded for her. "We have a gig so you can take us there."

"Awesome!" Liam almost yelled. Then he kissed both of the girls on the cheek and walk away with her eyebrow taller than before.

Karma was speechless.

"How could you…" Karma whispered dramatically.

"C'mon, Karms!" Reagan was frustrated. "It'll be fun, and if I don't see you with someone I'm going to die.

"Don't be a kid, Rae."

"You don't be a kid! I've been your best friend since we were five and you've never been with anyone." Reagan said. "I just want to see you happy, that's all…"

"Aww, you love me."

"You know I do, dummy."

Both girls were smiling now and Karma feels happy. Reagan always takes care of her. She was like that big sister who is by your side every time even when you don't want her. Their friendship was no doubt one of the most important things in Karma's life. And ok, Reagan is exhausting sometimes and grumpy and whatever you want, but she's also her soul mate.

"I know you want me to be happy." Karma started. "But I swear that I already am happy! How could I not be? I have the best friend in the whole world teasing me like always, and a super rock band with my friends. Don't think in other people to make me happy, Rae. You make me happy."

Reagan was kind of embarrassed then. She always teases Karma but when she said things like that she ended up more embarrassed than her.

"You're just trying to seduce me." Reagan said trying to be funny.

"You know me too well." Karma replied with a grin on her face. Then something hit her. "Wait! Did you say that we're gonna play in the same show that Amy Raudenfeld?

"Yes? ... I told you about a week ago."

"You did? I-I mean, yeah, you did." Karma responded quickly. "I kind of forgot it, I guess."

"Let me guess. You were thinking about Liam like crazy and so you…

"No! Stop you, Silly!"

Reagan hit her friend playfully and began to run to class with Karma following her as they both giggles like little kids.

Reagan was a little confused. Yeah, she wanted Karma to be with someone but she was really kidding about the whole "date Liam" thing. But karma didn't seem upset for her new date. In fact she was like kind of happy. The weird thing was that Reagan knew that the smile on her best friend's face wasn't because of Liam. Maybe she was happy because of the gig, I mean, the same show as Amy Raudenfeld. That's kind of a big deal. But her guts tell Reagan that her friend was hiding something.

"So, you're really happy I see" Reagan started.

"I guess so." She said indifferent. Then like if she knew that Reagan was suspecting something wasn't ok, she gave her the best puppy dog eyes she could.

"I hate when you do that."

"Why?"

"Because I can't be mad with you when you're being so cute."

Then Karma put that dream face again, and Reagan knew that she was going to find out what the hell was going on.

"SHANE!" Karma yelled through the phone.

"What the hell, Karms!" her friend said a little annoyed. She almost broke his ear.

"Sorry! But I have a problem." she said with rush. "I think Rae is suspecting something about my crush on Amy."

Shane would've laughed at karma if he wasn't still a little angry.

"Karma." He began. "Little angel. Reagan's your best friend and she's a lesbian. You really think she's going to be mad or something at you because you have a crush on a girl? C'mon, girl. It's stupid that you don't wanna tell her."

"b-but, I don't know if I'm a lesbian, it's just…"

"Karma!" You don't have to put a name at what you're feeling. You have a crush on a beautiful girl. That's it. Doesn't mean you're a lesbian, and if you're that's not bad at all. I swear Karma, sometimes you really surprise me.

Karma stood there, in the bathroom feeling a little embarrassed.

"I guess you're right." She said shyly. "I don't even know why I'm not telling her. Maybe I'm just scared to admit it, I don't know…"

"My love, I know you're scared but trust me, its worst if you keep your feeling for yourself and don't trust in the person who's the most important for you.

Shane heard a little sob through the line and he began to worry.

"Listen, Karms. You're in the bathrooms, right? Wait for me I'm going for you.

Later Shane was hugging Karma and saying in her ear lots of nice things. He understands why she's like this. Sometimes is just scary what a feeling can mean. But he was there to hold her hand until she can be brave enough.

Amy Raudenfeld was living a dream.

She was the most beautiful and popular girl in the whole school, and her band was starting to get more and more fans. Everyone loves the blonde girl who can sing like a star. And besides of all that, Oliver and her were starting to going out like a real couple. Amy knew that maybe it was a little fast and she didn't know how it was to be in love. She thought that being with Oliver she would find what love is. He was a sweet guy and very good friend, and he was cute so there were no really problems.

_Right?_

"Then, why I feel so alone?" she whispered without noticing.

"Did you say something?" Lauren asked her. Her stepsister was always in her shows to give her support. She was kind of the manager of the band.

"No! I didn't" Amy responded a little too quickly.

Lauren gave her a look and then began to arrange some things for the show. Apparently there were some bands playing also tonight and she wasn't really fond of that idea.

"Who the hell are these "We're all the same" band?" Lauren asked.

"A school kids band, like yours." The man of sound said.

"Okay, first of all, Amy Raudenfeld is like the biggest star-to-be of the time, and I've never heard anything of this band. Call them and say they shouldn't care to come today."

"C'mon lauren." Amy said. "Give the guys an opportunity, maybe they will surprise you."

"This is a show; your fans expect quality, not charity." She said in her best bitchy voice.

"Oh my God! why do you have to be so impossible?!" Amy said, but she wasn't in the mood to fight. "Ok, do what you want, but I'm telling you, sometimes you help me so much that it's scary."

"That's my intention."

Amy spent the rest of the time rehearsing with her band. She didn't force so much her voice, though. She has to be good for later. Outside the restaurant some people have already doing the line for the show. She was a little scared of how much their fans love her. It was so much pressure and she was just fifteen years old. Don't get her wrong, it was like a dream coming true little by little but also means that she have to be the best every time.

"Amy."

The girl turned to see Oliver. He was so cute with her glasses and his shirt of the band. But when he gave her a quick peck on her lips she didn't feel anything. Why didn't she feel anything? He was a perfect boyfriend and a truly good guy.

"You nervous?"

"a little, but you know in the moment of the show I forgot all of that."

"Yeah, you're awesome, Amy."

He was really into her. Amy really hated herself when he was like that. Why couldn't she feel the same? It was starting to annoy her.

_Don't be stupid, he __**is**__ the guy._

She took Oliver's hand and then she gave him a longer kiss. But the truth was that Amy didn't feel it. Not even now that they were kissing. Not when they were hugging. She just didn't feel it.

"Amy!" Lauren yelled like crazy. "Be ready! Fan girls are going to come!

The blonde girl nodded, gave Oliver a quickly kiss on his cheek and began to prepared.

Karma was sad. But that was nothing comparing to how her friends felt right now.

When Reagan said that the manager of the show told her that they couldn't go today she kind of freaked out. She was preparing her drums routine like crazy for the show. Duke, the one who played bass was also very sad. Lucky for him Shane was there to hug him. They weren't boyfriends yet, but they were but they weren't… they were like that.

And Karma was sad like I said, but more because she was expecting to see Amy today. And now she was going to go on a date with Liam and be awkward again. If Reagan wasn't so sad right now she would give her a punch in the head.

"You know what, we should just go today." Reagan said surprising everyone.

"Oh, look, she's alive." Shane smirked at her. "But would you want to go? You're just gonna be more sad don't you think?

"I guess… but I'm not gonna go to see the show, I'm going to go and say some things to that "manager." She responded with her most malicious grin.

"Reagan, you can't just…" But then she just walked away like nothing.

"This has to be a joke" Duke and Shane Laughed as crazy as I run to get her.

"Reagan! Wait! "I yelled but was too late, she was already on her car driving to the show.

I was there like paralyzed when someone talked to me.

"Karms?"

I turned around and saw Liam next to me with a weird look on his face.

"What happened with Reagan? Weren't we supposed to go together or …

"Liam not now!" Karma said running to his car. "C'mon, drive to the show."

"What's happening?" he asked nervously.

"We have to stop a maniac, that's what's happening."

Amy was really nervous now. But she knew once she were in stage those nerves will go away. It always happened. What she wasn't expecting was a girl running in the backstage yelling at Lauren like crazy.

"What's going on?" she asked nervous.

Lauren and the other girl didn't answer. They were yelling at each other that loudly they sure couldn't hear anything else. Then another girl appeared and tried to stop the fight but in that exactly moment Lauren tried to punch the girl who was screaming at her but ended up punching the other girl.

"Oh my god, Karma!" the boy said.

"I'm so sorry." Lauren said. "If this stupid girl wasn't here yelling stupid things to me this could've been avoided.

"You're such a bitch you know!" the other girl said angry.

"You cannot punch girls like that you know." The boy said with an angry face.

The three of them were yelling again and no one noticed that the girl in the floor had started to cry.

Amy was there watching the girl and feel something that she have never felt before. It was a warm feeling that was growing in her body. She didn't think twice and took the hand of the girl in hers. She seemed confused but didn't put her hand away. Amy then led the girl into another room leaving the others fighting. She touches the face of the girl carefully.

"It hurts?" Amy asked softly.

"Just a little." The girl answered shyly. Amy felt the nervous return to her but in a good way. This girl was so cute, and her voice was like an angel's.

"I'm so sorry for my sister." Amy apologized. "I swear she's not that way."

"It's ok, Amy." The girl responded looking at her hands.

"You know my name?"

"Yes… I mean, I'm not like a stalker or anything I just love you." The girl's face turned red like a tomato. "I mean I love your band! That's what I was going to say!

Amy just looked at her with a smile. This girl was so a cutie. The way she squeezed her hands nervously was just lovely.

"Well, you know my name so can you tell me yours?"

"Ka-Karma."

"That's a sweet name, just like you." Amy said without thinking.

If Karma's face was red before now was like an oven.

"I'm sorry, it's just you're very sweet." Amy didn't know the girl but for some reason she knew Karma was sweet. Maybe it was the way her red face made her even cuter or her angel's voice. She was just sweet.

"Thanks."

Karma gave Amy a smile just when the blonde was thinking that Karma couldn't be more beautiful. She didn't even notice that she was still touching her face. Amy wiped a tear of Karma's cheek.

"Don't cry please."

"Sorry, I'm just not used to get punched in the face."

And more tears started to fall from Karma's eyes and without a thought, Amy just hugged her and for the first time in her life she started to feel something that she expected to feel with Oliver.

Amy didn't know back then but she will never forget the first time that Karma was in her arms.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews. Sorry about the mistakes but English's not my first language.**

"Amy? What're you doing?"

Oliver was standing in the room with a suspicious look on his face.

"Oliver!" Amy yelled nervous. For some reason she felt a little guilty, but she didn't do anything wrong. So she was hugging Karma but she shouldn't feel guilty because of that.

"Hey, who's you friend?" he asked.

Amy took a step away from Karma and in one second Oliver was right next to her. He put a hand on Amy's waist which was a little weird but she didn't say anything.

"She's Karma." Amy said with low voice. Karma made a kind of gesture with her head to Oliver. She was still sensible. "Lauren accidentally punched her and I was trying to make her feel better."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Karma. Lauren isn't like that; I'm sure she feels bad about it." Oliver said to her.

Without a warning, Reagan, Liam and Lauren were inside the door all with worried faces.

"Karma!" Reagan and Liam said at the same time. They were to hug her, but Reagan pushed Liam sending him to the floor and stuck her tongue out to him.

"Easy there, cowboy." She said smiling and then hugged Karma. "I'm so sorry beautiful, I can't believe what that thing (she gave a death stare to Lauren) did to you."

Liam was on his feet again. He nodded his head to Karma feeling really embarrassed.

Amy's guilty disappeared as she watched all that was happening to be replaced with something more awkward. If she would have to guess she'd said it was jealousy. That she was jealous of the girl who was hugging Karma. And that couldn't be, if it could that'll mean she was a…

"Hahaha! That's impossible!" Amy laughed at herself for thinking strange things. She has just met Karma.

Everyone gave her a weird look. She took Oliver's hand a bit hard and they walked away of that awkward situation. Just when Amy was closing the door she saw karma staring at her with those beautiful eyes.

It was impossible … was it?

Karma felt too tired right now. The encounter with Amy left her very weak. And they didn't even do anything. They barely talked, and it was in an awkwardly way. It should be the hug, Karma thought. Amy felt so warm and soft. Everyone says Amy's a sweet girl and they were totally right.

"Wait! Karma's mind was going nuts. "That means she's like that with all girls, like hugging and that stuffs?"

No. A voice in the back of her mind reassured her. Amy hugged you because she saw you crying and tried to make you feel better. She said it.

"You okay?" Reagan seemed confused. "You're kind of dreaming or something."

"I'm ok, Rae. Really … I just wanna go home, can we go home please?

She nodded and we headed out to Liam's car.

"Wait!"

The little and violent girl from before was running to them. She look my face with guilty in her eyes.

"Hey, Karma right? So I just want to say how much I'm sorry."

"You've already said it, now go!" Reagan was still upset with her.

The blonde girl (Lauren?) didn't put attention to Reagan and instead she looked the side of my head she had punched.

"Look, Karma, your demented friend told me about your band before she went crazy mode." Even Reagan was now putting attention to Lauren. "And I feel really bad for what just happened so if you want, you can play today."

Reagan almost jumped right there, but then remembered how I was feeling and her excitement died. She didn't say a word, though. She didn't want me to feel bad.

"Well, it's a nice offer but Karma's feeling bad right now so it's going to be better if..." She started to speak but I cut her off.

"No! You know what, Rae, I feel really good now." I said. "Lauren, count with us!"

"Ok, so go back inside and star to prepare, a band is going to play now and then you are next.

She went back inside the restaurant/bar place. Karma swear she heard Lauren whispering "God please don't make them screw this!"

Rae gave me her worried eyes. "Are you sure you want to? We can really go home if that's what you want, I'm not gonna be mad."

"You're the sweetest, Rae." I said a little touched.

Karma still felt a little sad but she wanted to play and she also died to see Amy again. If only she wasn't that shy maybe she could've said something more to her.

"Today's gonna be great." Reagan said. "And watch how Amy will move her curves on stage is not bad either."

"What?" Karma said defensively. Sometimes she thought maybe Reagan could read her mind.

"Well, she's hot and you know I like girls so you'll have to put up with my comments about the babes I see. It's the job of a best friend."

"Yeah, I know." My voice sounded very low.

Reagan knew something was wrong but she didn't understand. Some stupid ideas were in her head and she wished none of them weren't true. "Maybe you are mad at me because the "thing" of the other day?" The words left her mouth before she could stop them. They haven't talked about that issue.

Karma felt really bad then. That's what Reagan was thinking about? I hadn't been her fault at all.

"Reagan that-that wasn't your fault. It's something that just happened. That's all. I'm not mad at you for _kissing_ me that day." Karma said hoping her friend could believe her. "We were drunk and it was just a crazy kiss without meaning. So don't be worried."

Her best friend just nodded. "I know you, Karms, maybe you're not bad because of that… but you're hiding something to me." I gave her my best confused face. "And don't look me like that you know what I'm saying."

Why I'm so complicated? , Karma thought as she fights the tears that were trying to fall. Reagan was her best friend and also and out and proud lesbian. She will help her to figure out her feelings. They were always taking care of each other but Karma couldn't do it. Not yet. She wasn't as strong as Reagan is.

"We-We better call Duke to come." Karma changed the subject. Reagan seemed angry but she called Duke and they were inside the local to wait for their turn to play.

Reagan wasn't talking and Karma didn't say anything also, she thought maybe her friend was still upset. Later, when duke and Shane Finally come she thought maybe Reagan wasn't upset just because of that, maybe Karma wasn't the only one with secrets.

(*-*)(*-*)(*-*)(*-*)(*-*)(*-*)(*-*)

(*-*)(*-*)(*-*)(*-*)(*-*)(*-*)(*-*)

**Later that night**

"OH MY GOSH!"

"Shane!" Duke said to him with a smile. "You're always a screamer you know."

"Karms, hold me please?" Reagan said.

"Why?"

"Because I think I'm getting sick if I keep seeing these two."

I laughed playfully. "Don't be mean. Shane's just anxious because it's almost our time!"

Both girls looked at each other very nervous. They had spent the rest of the time talking about the songs. Once in a while Karma watched at Amy who was reading a paper with the boy from before by her side. She could tell he want her, but Amy wasn't really interest on him or that's what Karma could tell.

"Hey." Karma said to her friend. "Don't you think we're forgot something?"

"No, I don't think so."

"Weird… I could swear we forgot something, but I don't remember what."

"I'm sure isn't something important. We better be focus on make a great show today.

They went with Duke to rehearsal the order of the songs once again.

If someone was going to get a heart attack tonight, that was Lauren. She was crazy yelling at everyone about doing their job well. Amy couldn't blame some girls who made stupid faces at her back.

And Amy instead, she was quiet. She began to read the lyrics of her songs to keep her mind focus. It'd work if it wasn't because Karma was again in here. Lauren had told Amy that her band was going to play before hers. She was anxious to hear Karma sing, her voice was as beautiful as her cute little face.

"Amy what's happening with you today?" Oliver asked.

"Nothing." Amy had forgotten Oliver was sitting next to her.

"Today you've been really awkward." Oliver seemed upset. "You act like I'm not even here. You put more attention to that girl from before than to me all night. And I thought we were starting to be a real couple now. And it's not the first time you do this to me."

"I-I'm sorry Oliver, I've been worried about the show and…" she couldn't come up with a good excuse. She stood there with her mouth open without saying anything.

"You know what, save it, tell me when you care" He said standing up and going through people.

"Oliver wait!" Amy said but she lost him.

Amy started to feel really bad and everyone was looking at her. She could feel the tears on her face. She ran to the bathroom and closed the door, she sit against the door with her knees close to her chest and then she began to cry.

"Oh my!" Shane was in gossip mode. "Did you see Amy Raudenfeld? Apparently her boyfriend left her and she began to cry right in front of everyone."

Karma's eyes were wide open.

"What? but when has this happened?"

"A few moments ago." Shane was smiling. "Why, dear. Are you worried about Amy?"

"Why'd you be worried for her?" Reagan asked with and eyebrow up.

"I'm not!" she lied the best she could. "I just love her band and I really want to see them." The thought of Amy crying was breaking her heart. "Shane, do you know where Amy is?"

"I think she's in the bathroom."

"Ok! It's your turn boys!" Lauren appeared from nowhere. "Don't suck, I beg you."

Everyone started to pick up their instruments to go on stage. Karma was feeling bad, though. She only wanted to go and see Amy but she couldn't defraud her friends right now. They all wanted this.

"I wish I could talk to her." Karma mumbled to herself. Then she had an idea.

When Amy noticed that the bathroom wasn't very clean she got up put her back to the door. Lauren had been trying to her out of there but she just wanted to be alone. She was so mad. She'd never understand why she couldn't feel for Oliver what he feels for her. Even with Karma she had feeling something stronger and they barely knew each other.

She was thinking about all that when something interrupted her thoughts.

"Well, we're all the same… that's the name of the band." A voice sounded everywhere, and not any voice. It was Karma's voice. Amy had just heard whispers from her but it has to be her, that angelical voice was unique.

"Before we start." The angel continued. "I wanna say, today, when I was sad, someone hold me in her arms and just with that I felt better. So now this song is for you…

People outside started to clap their hands and the band began to play.

Amy's eyes opened wide when she heard Karma singing.

_I heard what love is_

_Since I was just a little girl_

_How everything shines_

_And the heart starts to fly_

_But you…_

_But you… don't know…_

_Maybe this isn't a fairy tail_

_Maybe you will never understand_

_And still I'll never stop _

_You didn't know how beautiful you are_

_But don't you worry babe, I'll be there to say it once again and again…_

_You're fine, so don't be sad_

_The first love is supposed to do that_

_Just remember when I say that I'll make you happy, like you make me…_

Amy's tears were not falling anymore. She didn't even feel sad anymore. She didn't understand what this feeling was, but when Karma's voice hit her she decided that she was going to find it out.

After eight songs, some people screaming against them and lots of beer flying over everyone, Karma and her band went to backstage. It'd been really the best show for them since the band started. The three of them were sitting there trying to breath.

"Who you were talking about?" duke asked with Shane in his lap.

Reagan was alert at every word but didn't say anything.

"Just a friend." The girl said.

"We're your friends, karma. You don't have more friends." Duke remembered her.

"I have more friends; you don't know everything about me, duke.

"Wow, someone's touchy." He smiled. "Whatever, we were amazing today that's what matters."

Shane was smiling to Karma. He knew what has happened.

"And now what you all have been waiting for." Lauren voice sounded loud. "Amy Raudenfeld!"

And people went nuts. Really nuts, if with Karma's band they were crazy now they were like maniacs. The band started to play. Amy's voice was wonderful, but everyone knew the songs so they were singing that loud even Amy couldn't be heard sometimes.

Karma and Reagan wanted to see Amy but they were very tired. Karma closed her eyes and tried to hear Amy's voice. With all the people doing chores it wasn't easy.

"I hope she liked the song." Karma though.

After too many songs and a sort of deafness, Amy finished the show and said good bye to everyone. She appeared in the backstage with her hair messy and a tired look on her face.

That's when their eyes met again. Amy went right to Karma, she took her hand and hugged her again in front of everyone.

"Thanks for the song. Was really beautiful. You're really beautiful."

"You're beautiful." Karma said.

Neither of them knew where that came from but they just smiled at each other without thinking too much about it.

"Oh my god, get a room. " Lauren joked.

That remembered the two girls that everyone was looking at them.

"Hey, Karma." Amy said shyly. "I know we barely know each other, but if you want to, I could take you home. I have a car and I'm not a serial murderer so you'll be fine." She joked.

"Ok." Karma said good bye to her friends with her hand and Amy began to take her outside.

"Wait, Karma!" Reagan followed them. "Are you sure you wanna go with her? I not trying to be an ass but you don't know her."

Amy went silent but karma gave her a reassuring look.

"Don't worry, Reagan." She said calm. "I'll be ok."

"Well, if you say so…"

"Yeah, well, I'll see you tomorrow. Bybye, Rae."

"Bye, Karms."

She was kind of sad, but Karma couldn't think in her now. She was walking to Amy's car. She squeezed her hand and Amy laughed a bit.

"you're like a little baby."

"No, I'm not, you are." She said as she suck out her tongue to her.

"Yeah, you're really mature." Amy hit her shoulder softly in a playful way.

They giggled as Amy started the car.

Karma put a thoughtful kind of face.

"Something's wrong?" Amy asked.

"No, but I keep thinking I forgot something." She let her shoulders fall. "Well, it shouldn't be something important."

…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

"I'm starting to think they forgot about me." Liam said from the seat of his car.

**So what's going on?**

Karma and Amy were both very nervous. The blonde wanted to talk with Karma but she didn't know what else to say.

"So what's going on?" Karma asked.

"I don't know" Amy said honestly. "I think, maybe I-I'm seeing you like a little sister. So it's nice to be with you."

Amy want cut her tongue. That wasn't true, but what else could be? She knew she was feeling something but it couldn't be something like romantic thing. They were both girls.

"Oh, so, you see me like a little sister?" Karma said trying to smile.

"Yeah, you're sweet and little like a little sister or a cute puppy." Amy joked.

"Ha-Ha." Karma laughed. "So now I'm a pet."

"You'll be the nicest pet." Amy continued teasing Karma. "I'd play with you, I'd feed you, and I'd take showers with you."

"you… you…" karma was speechless. Amy's face went red as a tomato in a sec. she knew Amy didn't mean it like that, but still the car started to feel like an oven.

"Why did I say that?!" Amy was yelling in her mind. "I'm really that stupid?!"

"Amy."

She couldn't see Karma's face. She was so damn embarrassed.

"Amy!"

"What?"

"You passed my house." She responded with a shyly smile.

She nodded and went back to get the little girl back safety. They parked in front of Karma's house without a word. They were too embarrassed and heated.

Amy just wanted to figure out her feeling but for some reason she ended up making everything worst. Sure that now karma was thinking strange things about her.

"So, thanks for taking me home." Karma interrupted her thoughts.

"It was nothing. And Karma, I want to-to say thanks again." Amy used all the brave she had to keep going. "I was very sad and heard you singing me that song was the best you could've done for me. You're really sweet and I know we just met today but maybe you'd want to be my-my, my b-baby sister friend!"

Amy could've killed herself right there. But then Karma laughed and it was the most beautiful sound of the world. When she sang that was amazing but that laugh was so like her; it was a sweet laugh.

"First I was a little girl, then a pet and now a baby sister." She curled her lips in a cute way containing her smile. She stood there for a moment in silence. "Ok, now I should go inside, or my mom and dad will be mad at me." She said good bye with her hand and go out of the car.

Amy was a bit calmer now. She watched Karma go but she turns away before going inside and went running to the car. Amy got out and waited for her.

"You forgot something?" Amy asked.

She didn't respond, she just kissed Amy's cheek tenderly. Her lips felt soft and warm.

"See you tomorrow at school, big sis." And with that she went running back to her house.

"Big sister." Amy thought. That was cute but not what Amy's mind was thinking. Not at all.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for my English, and thanks for the reviews! You're the sweetest!**

(*-*)(*-*)(*-*)

Karma woke up too early.

"mmm…" She hugged her pillow very tight. The memories from last night were like dream, the sweetest dream of all. Karma giggled as she remembered how shy Amy had been.

"Are you dreaming, Munchkin?"

Karma almost had a heart attack. She turned on the lights as fast as she could just to see Reagan smiling in the bed.

"Reagan!" She was very angry now. "You scared the shit out of me."

"C'mon I'm not that ugly."

"What are you doing here anyway?" She asked grumpily.

"Wow, someone's a sensible today." Reagan said but Karma didn't smile. "I was worried about you ok! I swear I just went to see if you were ok, then your bed seemed very comfortable and one thing leaded to another." she concluded with a smile. "c'mon don't be angry pleeeeease."

Karma wanted to be mad at her but ended up smiling at her like every time.

"You know that you're a cheater."

"What?"

"You're always teasing me because you know I can't be mad with you."

"If you love me that's your issue." She defended herself.

Karma bitted a smile, turned off the lights and went back to bed with her best friend. They were like that for a few minutes without saying anything. It was one of those comfortable silent moments; they didn't need words to feel good with each other. Karma snuggled into Reagan's chest. She could feel the hands of her friend holding her very tight. Later, Rae started to laugh quietly.

"Something's wrong?"

"I need to pee." She giggled.

"I didn't want to know that much." Karma responded playfully.

Reagan got up slowly and went to the bathroom with Karma behind her.

"I can do it alone y'know?" she said.

Karma laughed a little nervous. "I know, I just-just wanted to turn on the lights."

"Oooh, right, you are scare of the darkness." Rae said turning the lights on with a quick movement of her hand. "Sorry, babe. You'll be fine now." She slapped karma's butt and close the door of the bathroom with a grin on her face.

"Baby." she mumbled.

They started to prepare for school. Reagan didn't have more clothes so she wore a dress of Karma's.

"I'm sorry."

"Why are you apologizing, Rae?"

"For scared you before, and for everything I guess." Reagan started to puked words. "I've been kind of an ass to you lately. So I'm sorry."

Karma was smiling with tenderness. "Rae, you've been like that since the day we met." She reminded her. "I'm not mad at you."

"Then why do you have so many secrets?

Karma tried to play dumb. "I haven't secrets, Rae."

Reagan knew she was lying. The way she played with her fingers nervously and the tone of her voice was proof enough. Even without that she will know. They were best friends.

"Really, Karms? You're still going to lie? You've been weird these past few days, daydreaming pretty much all the time and you don't tell me anything!"

Reagan saw how her best friend was trying not to cry. "see? You wouldn't be crying if I wasn't right."

"I'm not crying!" she said getting mad now. Why in the hell Reagan wouldn't leave her alone about that? She wasn't ready to talk to her and all this was just starting to make her angry.

"Yeah, you're not crying, I'm just imagining your tears." Reagan was also really annoyed.

"Well if you want to talk about secrets why don't tell me yours then?"

Both girls stood there without saying anything. Then something weird happened: Reagan also started to cry. Karma went to hug her friend and they ended up in bed again, both crying in their arms.

"I'm sorry." They said at the same time. That made them laugh a bit as they wiped each other tears.

"Karma, darling is everything fine?" Karma's mom was in the room with a worried look until she saw the girls. "Oh, you're having a moment, that's fine sorry for interrupt you little birds."

"Mom, you're not interrupting." Karma's voice was a little shaky. "We are talking that's all."

She wink and eye to her daughter. "You don't have to explain me, munchkin. Well you two better get up or you'll be late for school." She said winking again at the girls before walking out the room.

"Your mom thinks we're doing it you know." Reagan finally talked again.

"Well, you know how she is, don't let her bother you."

Reagan put her hands between her tights slowly. "You know, you're right. I've been keeping secrets from you."

"I know, I've been keeping secrets too."

Reagan needed all her strength to say what she was thinking. "Well, why-why don't we do this, we both will write our secrets in a piece of paper and we'll give it to each other, so at the end of the day we talk about it."

Karma didn't want to. She still thought she wasn't ready to say it but Reagan was her best friend. She knew she'll help her."

"Ok." She whispered. "But, we'll talk about it after school, not before ok?"

Reagan nodded and cut two little piece of paper. She gave one to Karma and then began to write in her own paper.

Karma felt nervous as she write in her paper.

"_I think I'm falling for Amy Raudenfeld."_

She gave her paper to Reagan with shaky hands. Her friend gave her the other paper as they stood there.

"So we can talk about yet?" Reagan asked.

"Right."

They were about to read the secrets when Karma¡s mom appeared again. "Ok, girls you're going to be really late now. I don't wanna be a bossy but you can share your "_friendship_" in other occasion." And with that she left them alone again.

"Maybe we could read our secrets later." Reagan said with a smile. They took their stuff and went to school.

…..

…..

…..

**Two weeks early…**

The party was totally crazy.

Shane's parties usually were awesome but this time was epic. Everyone were having the time of their lives drinking, making out and being silly. At some point Reagan couldn't be on he own feet. She was in the back yard resting on the floor; her head was spinning like crazy and her ears were about to explode.

"I'm never gonna drink again."

A sweet laugh came from somewhere. Reagan couldn't see who was but she knew it was her best friend. She'd recognize that laugh everywhere.

"Karma!" she yelled. "Come here honey!"

"Honey?" she sounded lie if she was far away. "Are we married now?"

They laughed harder. Karma was also very drunk. After some weird laughs and stupid comments about Shane's shoes they didn't have anything more to say. Anything they could remember.

Karma hugged Reagan and they ended up cuddling on the floor. Both girls were smiling happily. Part of their minds was gone lone ago because of alcohol.

Reagan looked at her smiley friend and touched her cheek sweetly. "I don't know if I've ever told this, but you're soooo _beautiful_." Karma just laughed harder at her friend. "I'm not lying, I mean, you're so damn beautiful that you deserve a national celebration for it." Karma put her face in the crook of Reagan's neck. She was a little embarrassed now.

"Don't say that, you Romeo."

"Everyone should tell you that!" Reagan glanced her hand to the air exasperatingly. "I don't get why people don't tell you that enough. They must be all fucking blind!" Karma's embarrassment just grew up at her words.

"Stop! You're making me blush."

They didn't know it but everyone that watched them thought they were girlfriends. They were oblivious to that until two boys take some pics of them.

"Lesbians, dude!" one of they said. "Sweet!"

"What the fuck's your problem?" Reagan was really mad. "Damn losers, and just for your information, she's my best friend and is straight. Now you two better go or I'll kick your asses."

The boys went back at the house mumbling stupid things about the girls.

"God, I hate those kind of guys!"

"Don't be mad." Karma said shyly. She was since a time thinking that maybe she wasn't one hundred percent straight. There was this girl, Amy, and every time Karma sees her she can't help but feel "weird" things. Her senses were alert at every type of comment about sexuality so when Reagan said she that tried to hide her face in her friend's chest.

"You okay?" Reagan asked. "Did those guys upset you up? Because I'll kill them if they do."

"No, I'm ok." She managed to say. "Can we just lay here a little more?"

Reagan didn't say anything. She just saw her best friend's face with an unusual expression on her face. Karma has never seen her with that face.

"Something's wrong…?"

Some part of Karma knew what was going to happen and she didn't care. Maybe it was the alcohol or maybe she wanted to see if she'd like to kiss a girl, but she knew none of that was true. Some part of her just wanted to kiss Reagan.

She felt how Reagan's lips were to inches of hers but she didn't do anything like if she were giving Karma the chance to back away if she wanted.

"Kiss me."

And she did.

**Present day**

Reagan was still thinking about that kiss. She and Karma hasn't the first period together at school so she was alone.

She was really curious about her friend's secret so when she sat in class she read it.

All she could think after read it was the kiss. She'd dreamed about maybe Karma realizing she was in love with her many times but she was straight so she thought it was impossible.

But of course she wasn't right. Karma was feeling something for a girl.

"But she isn't me."

…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

Karma told Shane everything about Amy and what had happened with Reagan in the morning. He listened with his mouth open at every word. And when he heard about Amy's awkwardness he smiled sweetly.

"Wow, who knew Amy could be that cute!" he said.

"I know right! She's cute I could die!" Karma was now daydreaming. "I was hoping to see her in the morning but I didn`t see her."

"Don't worry, my love you'll have your time with the blonde." Shane reassures her. "But I must ask, aren't you nervous because of Reagan knowing your feelings for Amy? Don't get me wrong I like that you share your feelings with her it's just that you were so scared the other day."

"I was." Karma said quietly. "But Reagan always makes me feel good and she's my best friend so I figured out that she deserved to know the true."

"Aww, my little baby is growing up!" Shane punched her shoulder playfully.

"Thanks, mom." She teased him smiling shyly.

"Oh, and are you gonna tell me what's Reagan secret or I have to make you spit it out with tickles?" he threatened me.

"Don't dare to do that, Shane! We are in class!" she said. "Besides I haven't read Reagan's secret yet."

"Well, what are you waiting for?"

"I'm not going to read it here! I'll do it when no one's around."

"You're no fun, Karms."

Amy was about to sleep and go to dreamland. The teacher was one of those who can make you sleep like if he was jigglypuff.

She couldn't sleep. She had too much in her mind. The "thing" with Karma; her fight with Oliver; and Lauren asking every two seconds what's going on.

"Amy!" she keep saying in her ear.

"Stop Lauren!" Amy respond her head on her hands.

"Are you mad because of that girl from before?"

In the morning a girl went to Amy with dreaming eyes. She was holding a pen and Amy thought she may have her autograph and she was about to give it to her when the girl stopped her.

"Oh, sorry, I want an autograph, but from that red hair girl who played before your band. I was about to ask you if you could tell me who she is."

After that Lauren got mad and yelled the girl to go away. Amy was a little surprise for that but didn't care much though. It wasn't like she was jealous of Karma. If she was feeling something for Karma she was pretty sure it wasn't jealousy.

She watched her phone and saw that she have still one hour of the damn class. She rested her head on her arms softly and began to count cows.

"Wait!" Amy's mind told her. "What if better we count little Karmas?"

It was really weird but she wasn't thinking straight. "One little Karma, Two little Karmas, Three little Karmas… four beautiful little Karmas…" And she kept going on until she ended up dreaming.

_Amy was in her house but she was alone. The table was replete of giant donuts and those were their favorites!_

_She ran to the table and started to eat like crazy, it was too much perfection._

"_I am hungry too."_

_She stopped almost immediately. She knew was the owner of that beautiful voice. She turned around slowly to find Karma wearing a costume of little and cute dog._

"_What the…"_

"_I am hungry too!" she yelled and Amy panicked. "Karma, what's going on?" _

_Karma-puppy ran like a baby dog to her and started to lick Amy hand cutely. "Give me food, pleeeease! You said you'll feed me!"_

_Amy couldn't think straight so she took a donut from the table and Karma-puppy started to jump._

"_Give it to me! Give it to me!"_

_Amy gave it to her and she ate it cutely doing cute sounds. It was the most weird-cute thing she had seen in her whole life._

"_Karma, whats happening?_

"_I'm eating! I'm very happy!" Then she ran to other run and came back with a little ball in her mouth. She gave it to Amy and waited expectant._

"_you want me to…?"_

"_Let's play, Amy! Pleeeeeease!"_

_She was running in circles and at that point Amy was just laughing it was so cute she could die. She throw the ball and Karma-puppy ran like the wind for it. Amy applauded to her and kept playing until the puppy was too tired. She went to snuggling into Amy's feet. Amy was patting her head softly and smiling like crazy. It's been so much fun!_

"_Amy." Karma-puppy said. "You still have one more thing to do with me. Don't you remember?"_

_Karma began to undress her throwing the puppy costume away and Amy lost it. She was now on her bra and panties and it was definitely the sexiest thing Amy has seen._

"_I guess I'll take a shower, Amy, and if you remember you said you'll help me."_

"_But-but… we can't, we're both girls." Amy responded try to fight the idea of she and Karma taking a shower together._

_Kama cupped Amy's face with her hands like if she was about to kiss her._

"_You want me to stop?"_

"_I-I… Karma…"_

"_Amy."_

"_Karma, I…"_

"Amy!"

The blonde girl opened her eyes to find an angry Lauren looking at her.

"Oh my god, Amy, you're always doing weird stuff!"

"Shut up." Amy whispered. Then her dream hit her like a train. Why would she dream something like that?

"What were you dreaming?" Lauren asked.

"Nothing." Amy tried to play dumb.

"Nothing? I don't believe you; you were doing happy noises like if you were having one of _those_ dreams."

"What?! Did someone hear me?!

"Of course, everyone in class heard you! That's why I was mad at you. It was so embarrassing."

Amy could've commit suicide right there.

"Who's your puppy? You were saying something about a puppy." Lauren said with a curious expression on her face.

"Please can we just not talk about this ever again?!"

"Fine, Raudenfeld, but you're no fun."

At lunch, Amy was still feeling weird. She and Lauren were at their usual table eating in silence. Oliver usually was there too but today he was eating with other people. Amy and Lauren saw how a girl began to rub Oliver's arm ina very suggestive way.

Amy knew she should feel jealous of that but in reality she was just sad, sad because Oliver was mad at her and because she lost her friend, but that's all. She didn't miss anything else, like, in romantic way.

"What an asshole" Lauren said. "You should go and make an scene to him and her friend. C'mon I'll go with you." Lauren was more mad at him than her.

"It's okay, Lauren, I'm not mad."

"But Amy…"

"I don't wanna talk about it ok?"

They keep eating in silence when someone took a seat next to Amy. And she almost fell on the floor. It was Karma.

"Hey, Amy."

"Hey, puppy." Amy's face went to red in a matter of seconds. "I mean Karma! Obviously!

Karma laughed cutely and Amy thanked the gods for that. She had to forget that stupid dream. It was just a weird dream that's all.

"So you two are now friends?" Lauren asked with a suspicious look.

"Yeah, we are." Karma respond smiling. Her words made Amy happy but still something wasn't right, like with the whole "big sis" thing. It wasn't enough.

"Did you sleep fine, Karma?"

"Very much!" she told them her night routine with a happy face. She is really beautiful Amy thought.

They keep talking about things until Lauren went to the bathroom. They two felt a little awkward alone. It was the tension between them.

"So yesterday was fun" Karma started.

"Would you go on a date with me?" Amy's mouth practically puked.

Karma just looked at her like if she couldn't believe the words she had heard.

"you know! As friends of course, little sis!" Amy added quickly. "I don't want you to think I'm strange. I just think it'll be nice."

Amy grabbing her hands so hard she could've broke her fingers until Karma spoke.

"I'd love to go on a date with you, Amy." She said with the most beautiful face. "As friends, of course."

She said that last thing like she didn't believe it, and Amy knew what were her really intentions. Amy wanted the same but she wasn't sure she could do it. She thought she'd have to wait until their date.

They settle the date to Saturday as they giggled awkwardly.

"Lauren's taking a lot of time in the bathroom, eh?" Karma said.

"She must be murdering someone." Amy said like a dork but it made Karma laugh and that was the new thing Amy liked the most.

But for some reason she could notice that Karma wasn't really happy, like if something wasn't fine.

"Are you ok, little sis?" Amy asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, it's my friend Reagan. We came together to school and we always hang out and stuff but today I haven't see her. She disappeared after the first period."

Amy didn't understand how someone wouldn't want to be with Karma all the time.

"Maybe she's upset for something?" Amy tried.

"Why would she…?" Then Karma stopped herself. She took a little piece of paper on her hands and read carefully. Her eyes were wide open and her mouth slightly open.

She took her back and started to go away.

"We talk later, Amy!" she yelled and started to run faster.

Amy didn't catch what was going on but then she noticed the piece of paper Karma had forgotten in the table. It had something write on but she didn't know if she should see it. It was Karma's business, but then again if she could help…

Amy took the paper that had written:

_I think I'm falling for you._


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's the next chapter. Thanks for the love! (*-*)**

Reagan tried not to cry all the way home. After everything she and Karma had went through she thought that maybe someday her friend will love her. Well the dreaming side of her mind had those kinds of thoughts because the reality was that Karma wasn't into girls so she kept only dreaming about it. After they share a kiss her hopes with Karma went crazy; she really believed that they were destined to be together.

But she didn't love her. Karma was falling for Amy Raudenfeld, and besides the fact that she could fight for her what chances have someone against the first love?

This was the first time Karma was falling for someone, Reagan couldn't compete with that.

All started to have sense when she thought about it: Karma daydreaming at school, the weird obsession with Amy's band and of course that night when they seemed like sisters! Or best friends!

"No." Reagan told to herself. "You're the best friend; Amy is the one she loves."

It was torture to keep thinking about it but she couldn't stop. Every word they had said to each other, every hug, and the kiss… that kiss which had meant so much to Reagan even in the awkward situation it had happened, that kiss was special to her. But in the end didn't mean anything.

She thought about it again and again but she only began to get mad. She was hurt and sad but in all that she couldn't believe Karma hadn't told her before about that whole Amy thing. That made some sense, though.

Karma had been weird when she was close to some girls. Maybe she has been struggling with her sexuality since a while. Still she could tell her about it. Reagan was her best friend she could help her to understand it.

"Oh, fuck it! It doesn't matter anymore."

Reagan went straight to her room to try to get some sleep. She didn't want to keep thinking about Karma or about Amy or anything.

She just wanted to dream. Karma loves her in her dreams.

Karma went to Reagan's house without stop. The words she had read kept coming to her mind as she ran the faster she could. It would've been better if she'd take the bus or something but she wasn't thinking straight. All she could think now was Reagan.

"_I think I'm falling for you."_

"No, Reagan I can't believe what I did. I'm truly the worst." Karma said as she finally could see Reagan's house. She went straight to the door but it was lock. She yelled to Reagan to come out but she wasn't there or she didn't want to talk to Karma.

"C'mon, Rae." Karma said trying to call her but she didn't pick up her phone either.

She tried one thing or another but the door was still close. She didn't even knew if Reagan was there for real, but her mind was telling her that she was there and that she needed her.

Karma started to throw rocks at her window. "Reagan please! We have to talk!"

There was no answer.

"Fine, you know what fine, if you don't wanna come out just listen at least." Karma said to her window, she was now fighting the tears. "If I'd know what you were feeling I'd never made read that paper. And I know you're hurt right now and that probably I'm the last person you wanna see but-but I need you to know…" Karma was tearing apart at that moment, tears falling down her cheeks. "I need you to know that I do love you I-I'm really sorry, Reagan, I'm truly am."

Karma stood there crying softly until she realized that Reagan wasn't let her come in. She wiped her tears defeated and went back to home.

(*-*)

(*-*)(*-*)

(*-*)(*-*)(*-*)

(*-*) (*-*)(*-*)(*-*)

**Back at home**

Karma went crying to her home. She felt sad like she'd never been before. For her fault Reagan was probably alone feeling sad and it was all her fault.

"Maybe if I'd been honest with her from the beginning this wouldn't be happening now." Karma thought.

Then her phone began to ring. She took it hoping it'd be Reagan but for her surprise it was Amy.

My god, Amy! Karma thought. "I hope she isn't mad at me for leave."

"Hi, Amy." She said a little shaky. She was still very affected for the situation with Reagan.

"Hi, Karma." she sounded worried. "Is everything ok?"

"Yeah, Amy…" Karma put the best normal tone she could manage. "mm, oh and how do you know my number?"

"I asked to your friend for it." She stopped herself. "Karma if you don't want to talk that's fine but I can see that you're not feeling good. Your voice sound very sad."

"How could you know that for only hear my voice?" She was surprise Amy could notice that just for her voice.

"Because since yesterday when I heard you sing, your beautiful voice is stuck in my head and I can tell now that you're sad."

"Amy…" Karma tried to lie to her but she couldn't keep lying to everyone. "I'm sad, Amy. I did something bad."

"You wanna talk about it?"

"It's fine, besides you're at school I don't wanna cause problems to you."

"You're everything but a problem to me Karma."

The brunette girl stood there without saying anything. There was something about Amy, she barely knew her and she sounded really worried for her. She could tell that Amy really wanted to help her.

"I'm on my car if you want I could go and see you. It's really no problem. I have to take care of my little sis right?"

That made Karma smile a bit. Amy was really something.

"Fine, Amy. I'll send you the direction to your phone."

"Ok, I'll be right there in no time."

"And Amy…?" The blonde waited. "Thanks."

Amy's been doing weird kind of stuffs lately. Having "dirty-weird" dreams, asking girls to go on dates, and now leaving the school because she thinks that Karma might be sad.

"What's going on with me?"

But the true was that she was worried. She couldn't be calm with the image of a sad Karma on her mind. Amy took her phone to call her again just to see if she was in the right direction and her phone began to ring.

Oliver was calling her.

She didn't want to answer. He didn't deserve to be ignored like that but in this moment all she could think about was Karma. Oliver will have to wait.

And then she saw her. Karma was outside of a house wearing the same cute dress from before. Her red hair was like a little shine of sun.

She and went to Karma slowly. She was so damn beautiful.

"Oh my god!" Amy's mind yelled her. "Don't look at her like that you idiot! She'll know what you're thinking about!"

"Hey, Amy." She interrupted her thoughts. She sounded sad but Amy could see that she was trying to smile to hide that from her.

"Hey, little bird." Amy hugged her just to remind her that she was there to help.

Karma took her hand in both of hers and lead Amy to her house. They went to Karma's room. Amy was a bit nervous but tried to act calm. Karma sat at the edge of the bed and patted the side next to her.

"c'mon, sit with me."

Amy did as what she was told and her mind decided to use that exact moment to remind her that they were both actually in bed. And very close to each other and her parents weren't at home…

"So, tell me." Amy said trying to focus on the subject.

Karma took a deep breath. "I did something bad. I hurt somebody very important to me."

Amy nodded giving Karma time to organize her thoughts.

"Reagan, my best friend, she's in-she…" Karma couldn't keep going. She was crying softly now.

"shh, it's ok, Karma. You can cry if you need to. I'll hold you." Amy said hugging Karma tight to herself.

"I-I can't believe I'm so stupid." Karma cried.

"You're not stupid. Sometimes we all make mistakes, that's all."

Karma hated to be that vulnerable in front of Amy even when she was so comprehensive with her. She hated to feel like a problem.

"You feel better now?"

"Yeah… you're soft, I mean sweet!" Every fucking time, Karma thought. Why can't I be normal in front of the girl I like?

Amy laughed at Karma's blush. "It's ok, Karma. You're soft too."

Karma's face was red in seconds. She hasn't noticed but she was still in Amy's arms. When she realized that the heat between the girls was growing more and more.

"I have to get out of here." Karma said when she couldn't resist it any longer.

"Karma wait!"

Amy tried to catch Karma but she put too much force in it and they ended up on the floor. Amy was in top of Karma, her face only inches to hers. The smell of her hair was like a drug to Amy and she couldn't think.

Karma's eyes were glue to Amy's lips. Without words she stated to beg Amy to kiss her. The blonde's mind was thinking in all the reasons she shouldn't do this, but when Karma closed her eyes just lost it. Karma wanted this. She leaned in to meet Karma's lips…

…but she couldn't.

She stood there, paralyzed. She couldn't do this. Karma was a girl this wasn't supposed to be happening.

Amy slowly crawled to the bed without looking at Karma. She didn't know what to do or what to say. She never had felt a tension that strong, and she couldn't get from it. Her body was begging to her to lay down and kiss Karma and yet she didn't move.

Karma sat next to Amy carefully. She knew Amy wanted to kiss her, she could see it in her eyes but still she didn't kiss her.

"What happened?" Karma whispered afraid of the answer.

Amy put her head on her knees. She was so ashamed of herself for everything. She was ashamed of her for deny her feelings. She really did like Karma but in the moment she just couldn't kiss her.

"I'm sorry Karma." Amy whispered too.

Karma reunited all her strength to keep going. "I thought you-you like me… or something…"

Amy was crying now. Her head still on her knees. She was so afraid. "It's not that I… Karma, I'm not like that. I don't like girls."

Karma was crying too but she couldn't stop talking. "I didn't ask you if you like girls, I asked you if you like me."

She couldn't keep hearing her. Amy stated to run outside the house to her car. Karma didn't try to stop her. She just saw her leave. She hugged her pillow and cried feeling horrible.

She kept crying softly. At some point she heard her door, and then someone hugged her. It was Reagan.

Karma tried to say something but she was sobbing like crazy.

"shhh, Karms. It's ok, I'm here with you."

…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

**And Amy?**

Lauren called Amy for the fifth time. And for her surprise she did answered.

"Amy!" she yelled through the phone. "Where have you been? You can't run away from school when you please."

"I'm sorry."

She didn't sound very good and Lauren began to worry. "It's everything ok, Amy? Where are you?"

"I'm just driving."

Lauren knew something had happened but she needed to see her first. "Ok, Amy, why don't you go home and I'll meet you there."

"I want to be alone now."

"Amy, please. I know something happened. You can trust me. We can talk."

Lauren heard a sob through the phone. "Ok, Lauren. I'll go home now then."

"Ok, bye." Lauren was worried now. "Damn it, Amy!"

"What's going on, little one?" Oliver appeared from nowhere.

"Nothing, I just need to go." She started to run to the car when she realized Amy took it.

"Fuck!"

"That was a very lady move." Oliver joked.

"oh, fuck you Oliver what's your problem lately?"

"I have no problem! Ok I've been mad at Amy and I've been kind of an ass but I really want to help. So I can take you home if you like."

Lauren didn't want to but she didn't have a choice.

The ride was awkward and silent. Both were thinking in what they want to talk with Amy. When they were outside of the house, Lauren stopped Oliver.

"Look, I know you want to know what's going on with Amy. But know she's really sensitive and it's not the best moment to talk. Just let talk to her now and when she's better I'll tell her to talk to you, ok?"

Oliver didn't want to leave and more even if Amy was feeling bad but he knew he couldn't change Lauren's mind. He nodded and went back to home to wait for Amy.

Lauren found Amy in her room sobbing as she hugged herself.

"Amy. What's going on?" Lauren said as she hugged her. "Why are you crying?"

"I don't know what's wrong with me, Lauren..."

"Nothing's wrong with you, why you say that?"

"Karma… I…"

"That girl from before? What's with her?" Then Lauren's tone changed. "Did she do something to you? Because I swear I'll kill her."

Amy wiped her tears furiously. "It's not that Lauren! It's me! I-I don't know what to do!"

"What do you mean, Amy? Just tell me."

Amy hid her face in her sister's hair and then took a deep breath. "I think I'm feeling things for Karma. Like romantic things."


	5. Chapter 5

**So here's the next chapter. Thanks for the love c:**

"Are you sure about this, Amy? Maybe you're just confused."

Lauren sighed at the image of her sister sitting in front of her. She knew something weird was happening with that girl Karma, but what Amy had told her seemed to her a bit extreme.

"So are you just gonna sit there faking that you didn't say anything?" Amy didn't respond she was firmly looking her feet. Lauren sighed a little annoyed. "Amy, I can't help you if you don't talk to me." She was still silent. "Amy, _please_."

Amy looked at her sister's eyes. It was hard to do it she still felt very sensitive and confused. "I had doubts, but after what happened today I have to face the truth." She was whispering now. "I have feelings for Karma."

Lauren never stopped to look her sister's face when she finally spoke again. She could see in her eyes that Amy really meant what she said, and she saw too that she was scared of it, of what she was feeling.

"Amy…" Lauren took a step closer and hugged her sister, and then Amy began to cry against to her chest. "Everything's gonna be fine."

Later, when Amy had cried all the pain away, Lauren made her told the entire story. She told her about the first encounter con Karma, that sensation she have never felt before, with anyone. What guilty she was because of it, because of Oliver. The "date" and the almost kiss she and Karma almost had.

"Well, I get now why you are so confused. You've been feeling too much in a very short time. Anyone would be scared of it." She stopped herself picking her next words carefully. "Amy I need you to know that if all this thing with Karma really "works out" I'll be always by your side. We're sisters and nothing's going to change that."

Amy nodded gratefully. "Thanks for say that, Lauren. I needed to hear it."

"Don't mention it." She watched her phone. "Now you should rest. You had a hard day."

She patted her head softly and let her sister rest.

Amy let her body fall against the bed. She was really tired. A part of her still felt guilty but this par was feeling like that for leaving Karma alone.

"Now she must hate me…"

She took her phone and thought about sending her a message saying that she was sorry. But it wouldn't be right. She needed to talk to her face to face. Maybe, if she was lucky enough to get Karma to talk to her again.

"I should've kissed her."

**One little kiss.**

Reagan heard with tears in her eyes the words Karma had yelled before. She couldn't face her in that moment; she needed to process all that was happening. But when she heard nothing else, and it was obvious karma wasn't there anymore something remembered that they had been through everything together. And if this is how things were supposed to be, she couldn't let her friend alone. Even if she ended up with her heart broken she would never let Karma alone.

So she went to Karma's house with her heart on the edge. And if that wasn't bad enough, when she saw Karma and Amy hugging in front of Karma's house she knew that she was losing her. It was supposed to be her the one who will be by her side, but now Amy took her place, and even more, in Karma's heart.

She waited. Nothing else came to her mind so she waited. She was starting to think about leaving when Amy got out of the house running to her car and going to god knows were. Reagan could see that she was crying, though. Maybe Karma was also crying in there. Alone.

And that was all she needed to go inside the house. As she reached Karma's room she could hear her crying. She made noise as she opened the door warning Karma about her presence but she was so sad that Regan couldn't stopped herself to hug her with all her strengths.

"shhh, karms. It's ok, I'm here with you."

Hugs and tears later, Karma felt like speaking again. "I'm sorry, Reagan."

"Karma, don't start with that." The last thing Reagan wanted was her friend feeling sadder. "I just want you to be fine. I hate when you cry."

"I've been bad with you. The secret thing from before…. I really messed up."

"It was my idea of told each other our secrets like that Karms." Reagan's throat was dry. "You don't have to feel bad because of what you don't feel."

Karma looked at her eyes with nothing more than love in hers. "Reagan, since-since when you've been feeling things for me?"

Both girls were nervous. They didn't want to speak about it. Well, mostly Reagan but she knew that Karma couldn't let thing for other day. She always needs to get all out of her system.

"Do we really need to talk about this now?"

"Yes!" Karma said with pleading eyes. "Please… talk with me."

Reagan took a deep breath before speak again. "Being honest, if I think about it I guess I've always love you. Since we were little girls."

It was a hard to say it, but in some way Reagan even felt a little better after. "I know you don' feel the same, at least, _not for me_… but you're still my best friend. You'll always be."

That was the way Reagan had to say I love you to Karma without made her feel bad.

"You'll always be my best friend, Reagan. I still sorry about not feel the same, but you have to know that is not that I don't love you. Don't think that, because I'll always love you."

Treacherous tears began to roll down on Reagan's cheeks. "I know. I'll always love you too."

They smiled to each other laughing at her tears that couldn't stop from falling. Reagan's eyes were glue to Karma's lips and without a warning her body lean in to kiss her. Karma was hesitant but she didn't back away. Reagan hadn't planned this, but it felt too good to stop… until her mind finally took control of her again.

"Oh my God, Karma." She said mad at herself. "I'm sorry; I swear to you it wasn't my idea to take advantage of you like that."

Karma seemed a bit awkward too. "It's not your fault, Reagan. Don't feel bad about it. It was just one kiss."

They tried not to think about it after so they watched some series on Netflix and ate some junky food that Karma always had hidden in her room. They didn't talk more about the kiss. Reagan wanted to, but now everything was like before and wasn't going to ruin it again. And, the kiss was like the mother of all the kisses to Reagan, but she didn't let it get to her head.

It was just one little kiss after all.

…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

**Amy's determination**

The next day, Amy felt like if a train had played football with her head. It'd been a day full of emotions. She did screw some things yesterday, but after talking to Lauren and of a night of good rest she was ready to clean the mess.

She reached her phone and saw that she had a message. Crazily she thought maybe it was Karma's. But the number was unknown.

"I'm always seeing you."

Amy read the words like one hundred of times trying to get if this was supposed to be a romantic kind of message of a creepy one. Time to time, some fans get her number and send her lovely comments and stuffs like that. It was nice. But this…

"Well, look at you!" Lauren came to her room smiling. "You're ready to go to school. And on time! This must be a miracle."

Amy hit her with her pillow. "Silly face. I'm always on time."

"Maybe, when you know food is going to be included." Lauren laughed at her as she went to the bathroom.

After Amy cleaned herself and ate some food she and Lauren were ready to school.

"You look very anxious." Lauren noticed.

"Yeah." Amy nodded. "I know yesterday I screwed all, but today I'm gonna do things better."

"Oh, and speaking of doing thing better. You need to talk to Oliver." Lauren said. "He has been an idiot but he deserves to know what you feel about him."

That wasn't in the list of things Amy would love to do, but she knew Lauren was right.

They reached school on time and all Amy wanted to do was see Karma. But she was nowhere to be found. She thought again about send her a message but maybe she wouldn't take her seriously.

"You know where Karma could be, Lauren?"

"I don't know, but don't worry about it. You'll see her eventually. And Amy." Lauren took her sister's attention. "I'm fine with you trying to find Karma like if she was Wally but don't forget about Oliver. You need to talk to him."

Both girls keep talking about the same at the same time Karma and Reagan reached school.

"It's normal that this feels a little awkward?" Karma asked.

"I guess." Reagan said but after yesterday nothing could be more awkward. "So you're still not going to talk with me about Amy?"

Karma rolled her eyes tired of arguing about it. "I'll never do something that cruel to you, Rae. Besides, there's nothing to talk. I don't wanna talk about her or see her today"

"I don't think that's possible."

"Why?"

"Because she's right there." Reagan pointed out at Amy who had been seeing Karma with her mouth open.

"Oh my god, Reagan!" Karma said nervous. "Why is she not moving? Is she waiting for me?"

"I think so. Oh, she's coming."

Karma saw with terrified eyes how Amy was about to be in front of her and her crazy side took control.

"I see you in class, Rae!" She yelled running away.

Amy saw karma run and in one moment she was running after her like if she was some maniac. It was stupid because they will eventually talk to each other but she couldn't stop thinking that if she let Karma go away now she'll lose her forever.

She saw Karma's friend looking at her with a disgusted face, but she hasn't time to think about it. She passed her and went to catch her little Karma.

Everyone saw both of them running through the school's hallways with weird faces.

"Please wait!" Amy screamed.

Karma just speeds up all she could. Right in front of her appeared Liam with two coffees on his hands.

"Hey, Karma. So I was thinking that we could…"

The girl ran punching his hand away throwing one coffee all in his chest making him scream.

"Karma!"

"Sorry!" the girl yelled running upstairs.

Liam started to clean himself when another girl passed by his side punching his other hand throwing the other coffee in his chest making him screams again.

"Oh my god! Why?!"

"Sorry!"

Amy felt sorry about the guy but she couldn't stop. Not now. She was going to reach her.

Karma was feeling weak now. She wasn't an athletic person. I need a plan, Karma thought quickly. Then she saw a little group of Amy's fans. They never bothered much at school because she has asked that to them, but this could be what she needed.

"Hey!" she yelled to the group of girls. "Amy Raudenfeld is willing to sign autographs today!"

And that was it.

In no time Amy was surround by a bunch of crazy girls who tried to get her autograph. Even some other people who heard what Karma said went to her with dreaming faces.

Karma took that opportunity to recover her breath and then she went direct to class. She found Reagan waiting for her with concern eyes.

"Karms!" she said glad to see her. "I thought I wasn't going to see you."

"I'm really not in the mood the see Amy Raudenfeld now."

They started to class about silly things like usual trying to erase the memory from before. The teacher began his class as usual and for a little time everything was normal. Then she received a message. Before she could think about it, she opened it.

It was from Amy.

"_I wanted to say this in person, Karma. But seeing that you don't I'll say it through this. I'm sorry. I screwed all yesterday. Please… respond me so we can talk. I really want that._

Karma thought about it. She was still hurt for her who just leaves her alone after the almost kiss. But Amy had this spell on Karma who couldn't stop herself to text her back.

_Ok… I'm here…_

Amy's response came very fast.

_Karma, I don't want you to think I didn't wanna kiss you. I wanted to. It's just… I was scared of this feeling._

Reagan was spying was what her friend doing but she hide her phone from her. She seemed a little annoyed but didn't say anything.

When Kama watched her phone again it has another message.

_I can't think in anything else than you, Karma. Please, give me the chance to make this right._

Karma's heart melted a little. It was incredible the power Amy had on her. Almost scary. She thought about what she was feeling. It was a warm feeling, something she didn't wanna forget so she made her decision.

_Look, Amy. My feelings are still the same. But now I'm a little confused. Maybe we could wait until Saturday and go on our date like we had planned?_

Amy sent her lots of smiley faces with her respond.

_Thanks, Karma! I swear you're not going to regret this! C: (: :D e_e *-* !_

Karma smiled at that message. She make loving her something so simple.

_Ok, but until then maybe we could not speak. Not in person I mean. I'm still a little hurt; she should wait until Saturday to talk face to face._

Amy took a little longer of time to answer.

_I understand. Well then, you'll have to deal with my weirdness through the phone until our date (:_

Karma only smiled at that. Amy was truly cute.


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's the new chapter (*-*)!**

The next two days for Karma were nothing more than text Amy. They had much more confidence through her phones than in person. Flirt with each other was easier. In their minds they were still a little scary of what they had, but now that both girls were in the same page everything was simpler.

Karma's heart was really into Amy. She missed to hear her voice so play Amy's songs in YouTube has become a part of these days to Karma. Sometimes she felt that she wasn't enough to Amy. She could have literally anyone and yet, she was in this whole situation with Karma. That made her really happy. And even if they weren't seeing in person, at school she always looked at her. The way she walk, the way she sleep, even that weird faces she put when she tried to eat slowly. All that was beautiful at Karma's eyes.

Of course there has to be a bad part, and the girls were causing it. Amy's fans. You see Amy wasn't the prototype of a famous person. She was quiet, shy, she didn't see comfortable around too much people. She was a reserved girl.

And Karma loves how Amy is and she is happy that her band was getting acknowledgment more and more. But the girls…

Karma was so jealous because of them.

They were literally stalking Amy because there wasn't another word for the way they followed her. And she had to stare at them trying to catch her attention every time. Every-fucking-time.

"But isn't Amy's fault. Calm down Karma."

She has repeated those words to herself like a million times by now. It was exhausting to think that if they got together she will have to deal with all her crazy-stalkers-fan-girls.

"You're thinking too much about it, Karms." She had told Shane everything that had happened to get his advice. "You have to know that Amy is singer of good band, and with time she will only be more famous. You have to be ok with her fan girls."

She just nodded defeated. Shane just smiled at her.

"What's with your smile?"

"It's just I'm happy you defeated your problems with the whole "I'm in love with a girl" issue."

She only smiled sarcastically. "Thanks for hear me, Shane." Karma said letting her shoulders fall. "I can't talk with Reagan about this."

Shane just looked at her. "And speaking of that how is everything with her?"

Karma took her time to answer. "Fine." She gave her his "don't lie to me" face. "Well it's not bad. We haven't talked about that. I guess we're going to forget it."

"I don't think that's possible, Karms. She _loves_ you. Like I always knew."

"Wait! You knew?" Karma asked a bit annoyed. "Since when?"

"Since the day I met you two, obviously." Shane said. "It was the way she looked at you, Karms. I'll never understand how you didn't see it."

She squeezed her hands awkwardly. "I'll never understand it too." She seemed sad now.

"Ok, better if we don't talk about Reagan for now." Shane suggested. "Why don't you tell me about what are you going to wear on your sexy date on Saturday?"

And with that Karma began to talk really excited about her different dresses with Shane until her phone sounded again.

"Oh my god!" Shane said sarcastically. "Who could that be?"

"Don't be mean." Karma said to her with a dreamy face as she text Amy back. "Look what she wrote to me, "Thinking about you!" she's so romantic!"

"Yeah, that was a really… deep text."

Karma was too worried texting Amy to notice the sarcasm in Shane's voice. To her, all Amy does was the loveliest thing ever.

"You're really in love, girl." Shane sighed.

"What?" she respond with her finger dancing like crazy on her phone's screen.

"Nothing, little Karma. Nothing."

…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

**If you can't accept it…**

The smell of alcohol was impregnated in the air by the time Reagan reached the bar.

These two days have been awful in ways she can't even start to explain.

The girl she loves, texting Amy with that face. The face that had taken her breath away so many times now was just for Amy apparently.

"Oh, fuck it!" Reagan said. She took a sip of her beer an examined the place.

There were pretty girls here.

"This is just what you need. Stop thinking about Karma." She said to herself. "You need to have _fun_ tonight."

The other part of her brain, the one who wasn't full of alcohol remembered her that she wasn't the kind of girl that does one night stands. Because that was what she expected to find going in here.

Casual sex.

Reagan laughed at herself when that thought came to her mind. It sounded so silly. "Casual sex", like if this was a movie or something. And besides, she has never done anything like this. Ok, Reagan wasn't a virgin, she had had a girlfriend for a year and they weren't playing cards all the time they'd been in home alone. But it was a couple thing. Now, she was here to intimate with someone she doesn't know anything about.

So, she was nervous, and yet, some wild part of her was also anxious. And to her, this was necessary to get over Karma. She has to try.

"Hey pretty girl, can I buy you a drink?" a brunette girl came from nowhere. She was taller than Reagan was. She had never been with someone taller than her. She wondered if that will be good in bed or not…

"Oh my god!" Reagan thought. "I just met the girl and I'm seriously thinking in going to bed with her?"

"Are you ok?" the taller girl asked with concern eyes.

"Yes, sorry, I am-I am a little nervous. That's all." Reagan mumbled feeling dumb.

The girl smiled in a cute way. "Well then, how about if we take things slowly?"

After four beers, some touchy hands and lots of flirty comments, the girls were to Reagan's truck. Before they had talked a lot, now Reagan knew her name. Jessica. Also she knew she was in the football team of her school and that she likes cats. And she has been really kind with her all the time.

So that's enough to have sex with her?

Reagan's body didn't wait for her mind to respond. She opened the door of her truck and began to kiss Jessica hard. She tasted so delicious.

"Hey." Jessica said trying to slowdown Reagan. "Let's take this slow, ok?"

"But-but…"

Without a warning Reagan kissed her again harder tasting all of her. Jessica tried to stop her but she was very drunk too.

"You're so beautiful." Reagan wanted to touch her breast but she was holding Reagan's hands very tight.

"Please, Jess. Let me touch you. I need this and I can tell you want this too. I promise I'll be good with you."

Jess seemed hesitant. "You're right. I _want_ this. It's just… you wouldn't do this with me if you knew…"

She began to sob softly and Reagan felt awful. "I'm sorry, Jess. I didn't mean to hurt… your feelings… I guess." She whispered the last part. "What you mean with that if I knew what…? I mean, I really want-wanted this, you know if you're ok. I-I…"

The level of awkwardness in the air broke every level of sexual tension. Reagan closed the door of the truck and hugged Jess trying to not feel weird.

_What the hell is wrong with me?_

"You feeling better?" Jess didn't answer. "Please, talk to me I feel really bad."

"Don't feel bad, pretty girl." She said giving Reagan a weak smile. "I told you it's not your fault. I guess we had bad luck today."

She laughed at herself and Reagan noticed she was very cute. "Yeah, bad luck is my new name these days."

Jess put a suspicious look. "So that's why you tried to have sex with me? You're trying to get over someone?"

Reagan almost fainted. "How-how do you know that?"

"You said your new name could be bad luck."

"And you deduced from that random comment that I'm trying to get over someone? What're you Nostradamus?"

She blinked amusedly. "No. I'm not. I knew because is always about a girl. I'd lie if I say that's not the reason I was in that bar too."

Reagan just looked at her feet feeling awfully uncomfortable.

"Well, we don't have to talk about it." Jess said.

A weird silence came between the girls, then Reagan began to talk.

"So you want a ride home?"

"Are you sure?"

"Of course, besides I can't leave a lady alone in the night. That would be rude."

Jess smiled at her. "Thanks, pretty girl."

Reagan began to drive. "So where'd you live, lovely lady?"

They laughed together while Reagan drove through the night. It was nice to just have fun without thinking about sad stuffs.

When they reached Jessica's house, Reagan felt a little sad. She was enjoying her time with Jess. She wasn't happy to deal with Karma's obsession for Amy.

Jess looked at Reagan thoughtfully. "Look, I know you don't wanna talk and I don't wanna bother but, just let me say that if you can't accept things how they are now, I mean if you really can't accept it… then fight for your girl.

Jessica gave her a quick peck on her lips and she got out of the car.

Reagan saw her leave and a wild determination started to born inside her.

"Maybe I will."

…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

**New feelings.**

"Amy!"

The blonde girl looks at her sister feeling annoyed. "I heard you the first time. You don't have to yell me."

"Maybe if you listened to me instead of see that fucking phone."

"I'm texting Karma. Give me a minute please."

"Just don't forget that today you have to be amazing." Lauren sighed. "People are paying for seeing you."

Amy nodded without really listen. Her mind was in other aspects.

_Sorry for the delay. My sister is being a bitch for the show. So where were we? _

Karma's response came fast.

_We were talking about our date, Amy, or maybe you forgot it?_

Amy smiled as she wrote.

_I should be totally crazy if I forgot that. In fact there's nothing else on my mind. Not even my show today, or my interview in a couple of hours, just you, little puppy._

Kama sent her embarrassed cute faces and Amy smiled. She wished that in person she could be as she was like in phone. Through texts everything was easier.

"Amy! She's here!"

"Who?" Amy didn't care who was. Why everyone couldn't just let her text Karma.

"The miss who's going to interview, Amy." Lauren said.

Amy sighed defeated.

_Sorry, little puppy. I have to go to the interview thing now. Later I'll be singing so maybe we wouldn't talk more today. But I'll be thinking in you. Good night!_

Instantly after that a group a people came in the room installing different cameras and lights and mics for the interview.

Amy remembered when Lauren told her about the interview. She didn't put too much attention in that moment. She was texting Karma.

But now she wished she would've listened. Because in that way, she could've prepared something for tonight. This TV was making her uncomfortable.

And then Amy saw her.

A Beautiful woman enter into the room catching everyone attention. She was a gorgeous woman. Even Lauren watched her a little intimidate.

And that thought was new to Amy. Obviously she has seen some pretty woman before but with her new feelings for Karma she has founded herself looking at girls a little different. It was crazy to wake up one day and notice how many beautiful girls were close to her. And they were in everywhere. Amy was overwhelming with new sensations. By now she didn't thought it was weird, it was new and exciting.

_And that's not bad._

The beautiful woman went straight to Amy and the girl started to get nervous.

"Hello, Amy Raudenfeld. I'm Vanessa and I'll interview you tonight. And just for you to know I'm a big fan of your band." She winked an eye to her at the last part.

Amy began to play with her fingers awkwardly. "so… we start now?"

The woman could see that Amy was nervous. "don't be nervous, little girl. I'm not going to bite you." The tension in Amy was growing more and more but Vanessa didn't see it. "Is this your first interview right?"

"The first for TV." Amy said shyly.

"Well you better get used to this because now you're going to be even more famous Amy. It's your time to shine."

"umm, miss…?"

"Call me Vanessa please."

Amy swallowed trying to calm herself. "Va-Vanessa, how is going to be this..?"

"You don't have to worry about anything." She said suggestively. "This is all new for you so I'll take care of you, little girl."

It sounded like other thing for the way she said it, but Amy tried to keep that thoughts away from her mind. She wasn't going to ruin everything now that she and her beautiful puppy were fine. Besides, there has to be Amy's imagination. Vanessa was a woman; even if she was a lesbian she'd never see Amy like something else. It wouldn't be legal.

_Who are you trying to convince? Just stop thinking silly things, Amy._

Amy saw her phone hoping she could be texting Karma right now.

"You've a new message?" Vanessa asked with a curious face. "Maybe a boyfriend?"

"What? No, I'm texting my-my friend." Vanessa could see Amy weirdness and that just made Amy even more nervous. "She's my friend, a good friend, like a sister. That's all."

"Hey, okay. I don't judge. So let's focus on your music, Amy."

After some words Amy was starting to feel better and Vanessa called the camera guys to start the interview. Lauren was seeing everything smiling like crazy with her thumbs up.

Vanessa began to present her to the cameras but Amy wasn't putting too much attention.

"So, Amy, tell us how is to be living your dream." Vanessa asked her.

Amy tried to think in an awesome an interesting answer.

"It is cool."

_Congrats, champ, that was really interesting._

"And, it's also like if this wasn't happening." Amy said.

_I wish this wasn't happening._

Vanessa didn't stop, though. "Amy, how you feel with your sister doing of manager of your band? it's hard to your relationship with her?"

"No, it isn't." Amy sighed. "She's always helping me, taking care of me. We love each other, I love her."

Vanessa nodded thoughtfully and kept going with the questions. After a while Amy felt comfortable talking and everything was easier.

They ended the interview and everyone started to leave. Amy was relieve that Vanessa wasn't with her anymore; went to the bathroom to text Karma before going on stage but her phone was missing.

"What the…?"

The door of the bathroom opened with a crunch. It was Vanessa.

"Hey, Amy. You forgot your phone in the other room. I saw it and thought about bringing it back to you."

"Thanks, Vanessa. I was beginning to worry."

She took it but Vanessa didn't leave. It was like she was having a fight in her mind.

"Are you ok?"

"Yes, I just… well, could you give me your autograph? Is not for me, is for my, umm, little sis."

Amy smiled shyly. Vanessa was cute.

After sign an autograph to Vanessa's sister (which name was also Vanessa), and a talk that Lauren gave her to gain confidence, she went to meet her public.

It was fuller of people. Everyone screamed her name and for the first time she didn't feel nervous before starting to sing.

Even the bands that played before hers were expecting her to sing. "Siblings" and "My little life" two bands of assholes but they played good songs so Lauren let them be on tonight.

_I wish Karma was here._

Her mind didn't let her think too much. She began to sing and everyone singed with her doing chorus to every fucking word. They knew the song even better than Amy.

She didn't thought too much. Just let everything happen. The awesome was just starting.

(*-*)

(*-*)(*-*)

(*-*)(*-*)(*-*)

(*-*)(*-*)(*-*)(*-*)

(*-*)(*-*)(*-*)(*-*)(*-*)

Amy was resting in the backstage texting to Karma about all the awesomeness of the night.

_Amy I'm so proud of you! You're the best!_

A smile appeared in Amy's face.

_Are you flirting with me, miss Ashcroft?_

She let her head rest on her hands a little. When she saw her phone she had two messages.

_Maybe I am, miss Raudenfeld. This is a free country I can flirt with anyone I want._

Amy smiled more until she saw the next message.

_You were awesome today. I'm still seeing you._

Amy's happiness disappeared instantly. This wasn't Karma.


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's the new chapter. Karmy endgame. Thanks for the reviews! And for everyone who reads!**

**I'm sorry for the mistakes but English's not my first language so :c**

Amy was staring the screen of her phone trying to decide what to do next. This must be just a prank from a fan, or an asshole. But the question was how did this "fansshole" get her number? Because of her band she always is very careful about who she gives her number. Well, she wasn't thinking when she texted her. Still, it's Karma, so why would she do that?

No, it has to be another person.

"You okay, Amy?" Lauren came looking tired for all the work.

She thought about sharing her fears with Lauren but that would only make her sister more stressed. Obviously anyone who knows Lauren is aware of her constant stress, but she didn't want to make it worse.

"I'm fine, Lauren. Just tired." She whispered. "C'mon, I'll drive."

Amy didn't want to tell Karma, either. That would make her sad and that's the last thing Amy wants to make Karma feel.

Karma texts her all the way home and soon, Amy forgot everything about that weird person. Besides it should be nothing more than a bad prank.

(*-*)(*-*)(*-*)

Next morning, Amy woke up excited. This was the day for her date with Karma. And that means that today, probably everything will be resolved.

And she was very nervous. She wanted today to be awesome. But her awkwardness was threatening her, or that's what she believed because of her nerves.

She went down to eat some breakfast and Lauren was already there watching her. She seemed very annoyed.

"What's going on with you?" Amy asked her eating some cereals.

"You know what." She responded. "Let me give you a clue. Maybe your fucking ex-boyfriend Oliver. You know the one with you was going to have a "talk"."

Amy looked embarrassed. "He never was my boyfriend." She whispered shyly. Lauren gave her "the look" and Amy knew this wasn't time to joke. "I'm so sorry, Lauren, I forgot it. But maybe it isn't that important to him. He didn't call me either."

"Because I said to him you were going to call him!"

Amy played with her fingers awkwardly. "Well, that explains it."

Lauren was about to say another thing went Amy's mother sits in the table with the girls.

"Good morning, my little birds." She said very happy. She turned to Amy with proud eyes. "And my baby, you know I can't wait to see your interview today on the TV. I'm going to be the envy of all the moms!"

Amy gave her a shy smile. "It isn't a big deal mom. Lots of people appear in TV."

"Yeah, but today my future star is going to be there. I'm going to say to everyone to see it."

She kept mumbling happily as Amy ate in silence next to Lauren.

"Oh, and Amy, don't forget to tell Oliver to come today to see your interview with us." Farrah said.

"Yes, Amy, don't forget it." Lauren said.

The girl nodded before going to her room. Her mom was going to be a problem with Karma and… well with everything that was happening. But first she needs to concentrate for today. Oliver will have to wait too. Today needs to be all about Karma and Amy.

_What kind of clothes should I wear?_

Amy never really cares too much about it. At school she usually wears the first thing and most comfortable thing she finds. To her shows she wears what Lauren said. But, in a date, and a date with a girl, maybe she should put more effort on it. The problem was that she didn't know how. And there was only one person who can save her.

"Lauren!" she said entering to her room. "I need help!"

The small girl seemed annoyed again. "I'm not going to talk with Oliver for you. That's your problem."

"I wasn't going to ask you that! I need you to help me to look beautiful for today." It's a little embarrassed to say those things for Amy but she needed the help.

"And why is that?"

"My da-date. Don't you remember?"

"Right! Your lesbian date." Amy wasn't enchanted with that "L" word yet, but she let it pass. "So it's today? And you weren't supposed to talk with Oliver today?"

"Oh my god, Lauren, don't be like that!" Amy said getting annoyed. "I'll talk with Oliver, just not yet! Please, I'm very nervous, I need help." She said the last thing with pleading eyes and Lauren's heart softened a little.

"Fine. Let's see what we can do with you."

…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

**Reagan's bad morning**

"Why can I have just one day of good luck?" Reagan said looking at the sky. Suddenly a car passed very fast splashing some dirty water on her.

"Obviously!"

Reagan saw how Karma was trying with all her strengths not to laugh. "Your pants are dirty. It's like if you had pee on yourself." Karma said giving up to her laugh.

"Ha-ha. You're so funny, Karms." Reagan replied but she was also smiling. Karma's laugh was contagious.

"So sorry!" she said hugging Reagan. "Don't hate me, please. I'll love you forever."

"And will you bring me some chips for later?"

"Only if I heard you say that you don't hate me." She said playfully.

Reagan smiled tenderly. "I don't hate you, dummy. You're too cute to hate."

Both girls laughed happily as they went back inside Karma's house. Reagan had come yesterday at night to see Supernatural. Later Karma tried to do some silly things in her friend's hair and nails. After those weird experiments they had fallen sleep very late only to wake up very early.

So they were outside breathing some air, until Reagan's bad luck came again.

"God must hate me."

"Don't worry. Even if God hates you I'll always love you." Karma said without thinking.

Reagan was uncomfortable hearing Karma saying that kind of things, and more when she was going on a date with Amy Raudenfeld today. But Karma didn't seem to notice it. It was very normal for them to say it.

But now everything was a little weird for Reagan. And Karma daydreaming all the time wasn't too much of help. Obviously she was thinking in Amy. It was the only thing she does these days. And she knows it because knows Karma.

_If you can't accept it… then fight for her._

Jessica said that like if it was easy and Reagan really thought about it all the night, but now, it was just too hard and sad to try something. Maybe Karma will get mad at her. That would be an entire disaster.

"You okay, Rae?" Karma asked curiously. Apparently she had been watching her friend's face for a while.

"Yeah, ok." She tried to find a good excuse." It's just that Orange is the new black is coming soon and I'm very excited."

Karma looked at her thoughtfully like if she didn't believe her but she didn't say anything.

"So, maybe we should go to my room now. Mom could hear us."

They were about to enter to her room when Reagan took Karma in her arms and walked into the room like if they were a married couple.

"What are you doing, silly?!" Karma laughed happily.

Reagan didn't really know why she had done that.

_Say something awesome, Rae!_

"Because I'm… awesome." Reagan could die right there. Why her mind always abandoned her in moments of need?

Karma smiled cutely. "You're so silly, Rae!"

Reagan dropped Karma in her bed carefully but she put bad a foot and both girls ended up in bed. Reagan on top of Karma. And the poor girl couldn't stop thinking that her redhair friend was just so hot.

_Kiss her, stupid!_

She didn't want to do something Karma doesn't and still she found herself getting close to meet he lips. The last time she kissed her had been so great…

"Reagan, stop…"

It was like the time had stopped.

"I'm sorry, Karma." She said nervously. "I didn't mean to do it I swear."

Karma seemed very uncomfortable. "…you say that but you keep doing it…"

Like if everything wasn't already bad, Reagan began to cry a little.

"I'm sorry, Karma. I know I'm being stupid." She was sobbing very hard. "But I can't change my feelings for you. I love you."

And she leaned in to kiss Karma. Their lips meet but her friend wasn't responding. Reagan kissed her harder as tears roll down her cheeks but still Karma wasn't responding.

In some point, Reagan stopped. She saw how her best friend was looking her with tears in her eyes. She was sad, just like Reagan. Everything had been wrong in a very short time.

"I'm really sorry, Reagan, but I'm not going to kiss you. I'll only hurt you if I do that."

Reagan didn't respond. She gave Karma her back, hugging herself. She didn't want to cry but her tears were unstoppable. She felt Karma's arms hugging her tight. Her breath in the back of her neck felt good. Why couldn't Karma just love her back? They were the perfect match, she doesn't need some other girl to love.

But the way Karma just hugged her in silence told her otherwise. She didn't feel the same. That was the truth of this. To her, Reagan was only her best friend. A sister. But that's all. That was all Karma felt for her.

Reagan slowly went out of the room without saying anything and hearing nothing from Karma. She was in the front yard when she took her phone.

"_Jessica, you there_?"

She texted. She needed someone to talk.

"_Here I am, pretty girl. What's going on_?"

"_I know is early but I need someone to talk…"_

Her text came faster than she expected it.

"Of course, I'll send you my address. I'll wait…"

The drive to her house was weird it was like if she wasn't really there all the time. Jessica should notice it because she seemed a bit concern. It result Jessica's parent weren't at home. They were spending the weekend with some friends.

"You look horrible." Jessica said touching her shoulder playfully.

Reagan didn't laugh; she didn't know what to do anymore. She tried to talk but no words came to her mouth.

"Something happened with this girl…?" Jessica asked.

Reagan nodded.

"I supposed it didn't go very well."

"No."

She could feel how Jessica hugged her. "I'm so sorry, Reagan. But I'm telling you, is her lost. You're really beautiful."

Reagan just let Jessica held her. After a few minutes Jess began to rub her lips with the girl's neck. She was kissing her softly.

"I told you that my parents weren't home, so, maybe if you want I can make you forget that girl." She rubbed her back suggestively.

When Jessica began to kiss her, she didn't stop her. It didn't matter anymore. She has lost Karma. She didn't care about anything else.

Jessica began to kiss her stomach passionately. Her fears from the other night weren't there apparently. The weird part was that Reagan actually wasn't in the mood to do this now, but still it didn't matter. Jess took off her pants with a moan. Reagan let the tall girl spread her legs slowly as she closed her eyes.

…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

**You and me**

Karma was feeling between sad and mad. Reagan had to try something with her this day, of all days she picked this one. The one when she and Amy will see each other.

_Why today, Reagan?_

The face of her best friend when she didn't kiss her back was the saddest thing she had seen. Kama wanted to be sad, but other part of her kept remembering her about Amy.

_I'll talk with Reagan, but the rest of this day is going to be all about Amy and me._

She began to get dressed thinking in the blonde girls of her dreams. Will she be nervous? Karma secretly hopes so, not for her evil side, it was more for the cute Amy gets when she's nervous.

The last time they had talked face to face they almost kissed. Amy didn't do it. With a little luck, maybe today Karma will get one of Amy's kisses. She could only imagine how that should feel. Sure it'll be better than in a movie!

At least that's what she was thinking.

They hadn't talked about what they were gonna do today, but just in case Amy didn't have anything planned Karma had seen a lovely place where they can eat.

"Ok, I look decent." Karma said looking her reflex at the mirror.

She was wearing her favorite blue dress. It was cute and comfortable. Besides, it makes the illusion that her bobs were bigger. She wasn't aware if Amy like that, but better if she didn't take risks today.

The rest of the day passed really quickly. Karma was more and more nervous until her phone informed her that the time has come.

"Amy could come in any moment." Karma whispered nervously.

She went to the bathroom and brushed her teeth again and then she did it again. She wasn't that anxious since the last book of harry potter came out.

Her phone sound and she jumped throwing her purse to the ground. She picked up her phone.

_I'm waiting outside…_

Oh-my-God! Kama almost goes crazy. Amy was outside. She stood in front of the door feeling more nervous than she had felt before.

_C'mon, Karms! This is no time to be a pussy!_

With shaky legs, karma opened the door. She received the most beautiful sight of Amy.

She was wearing a cute white dress with flowers in it. Her hair was tied in long braid. Her face was a little red.

"Whoa… you look _beautiful_." Karma said eating Amy with her eyes.

Amy laughed awkwardly at the compliments. "You are the one who's beautiful."

"Well, maybe we should-."

"Karma!" two voices talked at unison.

Karma's parents came to the front door to see who her daughter was talking to.

"You must be a friend of Karma?" Lucas said smiling to Amy.

The girl smiled shyly as she nodded. "My name is Amy."

"Don't be shy, darling." Molly said happily. "We're always happy to meet new friends… wait a minute."

Karma's mom looked at her daughter who was really uncomfortable, then to Amy. And both girls were dressed like if they were…

"Oh my god!" she said with her hands in the air. "You're going on a _date_."

"Mom! I and Amy are-."

She didn't get to finish her sentence. Her parents hugged the girls at the same time cutting her breath.

"Please, Amy, be nice with our daughter." Lucas said looking at Amy. "She always plays to be tough but is a very sensible girl."

"Dad! Please stop!

Before they could keep embarrassing her, Karma took Amy's hand and they went to the car parked in front of the house.

Amy reached the door of her car and opened the door for Karma. "Here, let me." She said.

"Aaawwwww!" Karma's parents were seeing everything.

"Thanks, Amy." Karma said trying to hide her blush and embarrassment.

When the blonde girl started to drive both girls felt a little better.

"I'm sorry for my parents… they are like this." Karma said.

"It's ok, they seemed nice."

Silence.

Amy was to concentrate driving, besides she knew that if she started to look at Karma she couldn't keep her eyes off of her.

"So, I didn't think in you like the one who wear dresses." Karma commented.

"Lauren helped me, I didn't know how… well…" Amy seemed very nervous. "Do I look bad?"

"What?! No! You're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen."

_Did I really say that? God please just kill me now!_

Amy was kind of touched. Nobody has ever said something that tenderly to her before.

"You-you really think I'm that beautiful?"

"Yes." Karma said looking at some bikes that were passing away.

"Thanks, Karma." Amy was feeling something warm inside of her. Karma made her feel like that. It was wonderful.

"So, where are we going?" Karma asked curiously.

"I thought we could go to a park I like. It's really nice you'll like it."

"Sounds good."

The rest of the time in the car they spent it in silence. But no awkwardly like before, they feel comfortable. Like if only their company was enough.

When they reached the park, Amy opened the door for Karma and offered her hand.

"Let me help you, my princess." She said in a dorky tone.

"You're a real lady, Amy." Karma took it squeezing it more than she should.

Amy led her without stopping to hold her hand. "I was really nervous for today." She confessed.

"Me too." Karma was kind of relieved that Amy was as nervous as she was. "But this doesn't feel bad, does it?"

"No, it doesn't. This is really nice." Amy looking at the sky.

"Why do you like to come here?"

"Well, it's very calm and in some way is like a place where I can escape of my fans and my fame. I mean, don't get me wrong, I love that, but sometimes I need me time. And I can't get that in school, or my house, and certainly not in the streets. So I come here. I like this place."

Some other couples were here and there in the park but they were in their own world. One of a girl and a boy passed walking close to the girls. The boy was touching her shoulder and the girl rested her head on his shoulder.

And at the same time, Karma and Amy tried to hold the shoulder of the other. They looked at their eyes and realized they were thinking the same. Silently, Karma put her head on Amy's shoulder as she was holding her by her shoulder.

It was a very simple thing. Still, they couldn't stop the smile on her faces.

"You know we're smiling like silly people?" Amy teased.

"I really don't care. You know, this is kind of a dream for me." It was a bit embarrassing to confess that, but Karma needed to let all of her love out little by little. If she kept hiding all that in her heart she will explode.

"Really?" Amy seemed surprise. "Since when?"

"A… couple of weeks…"

"Whoa, so… I'm that charming?" Amy said with a lazy smile. She felt very comfortable now. It was way better than talk on the phone.

"I'd say you're more than that."

Amy's lazy smile only got bigger. "Well, when my company is this amazing, I can be charming."

"Sure you say that to all the girls." Karma giggles.

Amy hugged her now putting her head on the crock of her neck. "You smell good." Then she realized that maybe that could be a little creepy. "Oh, Karma I'm sorry if I made you-."

"Stop. You smell really good too."

Amy smiled shyly and Karma melted at the sight. Amy was something more.

(*-*)

(*-*)(*-*)

(*-*)(*-*)(*-*)

**Maybe a kiss?**

After they talked and hugged lots of times they were to a coffee shop to eat something. It wasn't a place too crowded so it was perfect for them. In that way Amy's fans wouldn't be bother the girls.

"Can I ask you a question, Amy?"

"Of course, my puppy."

Kama smiled at her. It was so natural for her to do it. "Why do you keep calling me "puppy"?

The girl saw how Amy's face turned red in one second.

"Well it-it is because you're cute." She said avoiding her eyes.

Karma knew she was lying to her but it shouldn't be something bad so she let it pass. "And Amy… there's another thing I'd like to ask you…"

"Ask, sweetie."

Trying not to melt at what she had called her, Karma asked. "This… I mean, you're not… well, you said you don't like girls. So I guess this is the first time you go on a date with a girl?"

Amy nodded shyly. "Yeah. All this is new to me."

"I'm just like you are. This is all new for me too."

That made Amy feels better. She had thought that maybe Karma was an out and proud lesbian. But all this being new to her too made everything a bit easier in Amy's mind.

"And you don't care what people thinks about us?" Amy asked cautiously.

"It's not that doesn't bother me. But you're so cute that I really don't mind." Karma said taking Amy's hand in hers.

Amy wanted to say the same. But it was hard.

"You don't have to say the same, Amy. I know it's harder for you. You're famous." Karma said and Amy looked at her thankfully. "We can take our time to make this work… if you want it."

"I'm here am I?" Amy said playfully squeezing Karma's hand. Her skin was so soft.

Karma smiled shyly but something in her face told Amy that she didn't believed her completely. Maybe she was still with doubts because of the "almost kiss".

"What if I make you a promise?" Amy whispered taking both of her hands. "Let me promise you that I'll give us an opportunity. I'll overcome my fears, I…I'll make you _happy_."

Karma's heart was pumping faster with every word Amy said to her. Then she had an idea.

"And you'll promise me this just giving me you word?"

"You want something else?"

Karma had to use all of her to say the next thing.

"Maybe a kiss?"

When Amy heard the words Karma has whispered to her the time stopped for them. And in that moment, Amy's lips met Karma's with a sweet touch.

Amy's mind was blank. She just tasted Karma's lips carefully like if she could disappear in any moment. The kiss was so tenderly, slow, full of fear and love. And it seemed to last forever.

When they stopped, Amy didn't open her eyes. She felt now Karma's hand on her cheek, rubbing carefully.

Amy opened her eyes slowly, taking her time. If she should choose one perfect moment in her life it would be this. Her first sweet kiss with Karma Ashcroft.

"You're beautiful." Amy whispered.

Karma didn't respond, she just kissed her again.

…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

**Who stole Amy's heart?**

Amy's mother was with all her friends in front of the TV to see the interview of her daughter. She even invited Olive to see it. If only Amy was there if would be perfect. But she wasn't answering. In fact she didn't have her phone on. Still, Farrah wasn't mad, she was proud of her daughter. And when the hostess of the show, a woman called Vanessa, began to talk about Amy, she was the first one to yell.

"Oh my god! It's starting!"

_Today we are going to talk about Amy Raudenfeld. Yes, maybe you're not indifferent at her name because now she's one of the most famous singer to be of the country._

The public of the show capped their hands hard screaming Amy's name. Farrah was now watching the show with tears in her eyes.

_But before, I have an announce to make. When I interview Amy, she told me something very important about her. Fans of Amy, our lovely girl is in love._

"Oliver! They are talking about you!" Farrah said excited.

_Who's the boy that stole Amy's heart? Well you'll be surprise to know that in fact, it's not a boy. That's right people, Amy is a lesbian and in this show you all will see how she opened her heart to us._

In Farrah's house everyone was silent. The heart broke in the moment she heard the woman said that her daughter was a lesbian. Everyone in the house was silent.

The interview keeps going.

_So when I asked Amy about her girlfriend, this is what she told me._

Then the TV shows Amy in the backstage of her last show talking to the camera.

"_She's always helping me, taking care of me. We love each other, I love her_."

Farrah turn off the TV. She didn't need to hear more than that. She could never tell how her daughter could hurt her that much. She never expected that from Amy.

…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

Amy let Karma at the door of her house, not before giving her other sweet kiss in her beautiful lips. She will never get tired of that. She could be doing it forever.

"So, we talk tomorrow?" Amy asked with a kiss.

"Of course." Karma responded licking her lips. "You know I could get use to this."

"Me too." Amy smiled.

Later, when Amy was driving to her house, she never imagined what was waiting for her. And when she came in her house, everything went down as she saw the look on her mom's face.


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's the new chapter. Thanks for the reviews! C:**

"Is something happening?" Amy asked confused. Her house was full of people and everyone was looking at her with disappointment.

"Everyone out." Farrah said to her friends. Oliver was in there too, he just gave Amy his sad eyes before leave with the rest.

"Are you gonna tell me now what's happening?" Amy watched her mom's eyes. She was mad.

"You know, Amy, I've been very supportive with you, with your music, your friends, school, but this… I don't know what to think anymore."

As mad as she was, she didn't really said what was happening and Amy started to lose patient. It'd been one of her most beautiful days in her life and now her mom was ruining it.

"Could you please stop talking in circles and tell what I did wrong?" she said closing her arms through her chest.

"What?! Don't act like if you don't know what I'm talking about. You said it in your interview! Didn't you think I'd see it?"

The girl was now more confused than before. "My interview? What's the problem with it? What did I say?"

"You said to everyone that you're a lesbian! Don't play with me, Amy, everyone saw it." The older woman put her hands on her head exasperatingly. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Farrah waited for her daughter to explain herself, but everytime it seemed like she wanted to say something, words didn't come out of her mouth.

"Wait..." Farrah said looking at her daughter's dress. "Where were you?

"I was… with a friend."

"Dressed like that? You hate dresses."

"I don't hate them." Amy whispered. She was still trying to understand how did this happen. She knew that being famous everyone will be looking at her private life. Bu she was just a few minutes with karma. This couldn't be happening.

"You said my interview?" Amy tried to use logic. "Mom, I didn't say I was a lesbian. Who said that?"

Farrah changed her face from disappointment to preoccupation. "The hostess of a show, Vanessa. Didn't she interview you?"

"Vanessa?! But she never asked me that and I know for sure I didn't say anything about me being a lesbian. She asked me stuffs about my band and my friends. That's all."

Amy didn't expect her mom to say anything she went to her room and call to the number Vanessa gave her after the interview.

"Hey, Amy. How are you girl?" she sounded normal Even happy.

_What's wrong with this bitch?_

"Vanessa what's going on? How could you say that? I thought you were a nice person."

"Don't be innocent, stupid kid. This is business. There are no nice people here; it was just matter of time to someone doing this to you."

"What..?" she couldn't believe what she was hearing. "So this is what you do? Make lies about people to live? Aren't you _ashamed_ of yourself?!

"I didn't make anything, girl. If you are not out yet that your issue. I just inform my viewers about what I saw. You know, about you and your little Karma."

Amy was speechless. "How do you know about Karma? Who said that to you?!"

"Nobody did, Amy." She sighed through the phone. "I don't have time for stupid kids. I have work to do. I'll just say you should be more careful about where you lose your phone the next time. Bye girl."

And then, Amy understood. Her phone; she had missed it and that bitch gave it to her in the bathroom, when she asked for her autograph.

_I spent two days texting Karma… flirting with her… and she saw it…_

"I'm so fucked."

Next morning she needed just one second to remember what happened yesterday.

"Fucking bitch!" Amy groaned.

"Hey, I love you too."

Amy opened her eyes slowly to find Lauren by her side. "What are you doing here?"

"I came here to talk with you but you were snoring so loud you didn't notice it. So I ended up sleeping here."

Amy took a deep breath. "Thanks, Lauren." She managed to say.

Lauren walks towards the door smiling. "Oh, and don't worry about that Vanessa bitch. I'll take care of her."

Amy knew it was better not to ask.

…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

**My beautiful Karma**

Karma felt relieved when she saw Amy going out of her house the Monday in the morning. She didn't reply any of Karma's text on Sunday and that freaked out Karma a little. And besides that woman, Vanessa, she was such a… _bad woman_. Nobody have to right to make her Amy sad.

The blonde girl was surprise to see Karma outside. Lauren looks at each other and gave both a minute to talk.

"I'll wait in the car." She said to her sister. "Tell Karma she can come with us to school."

"You okay?" Karma asked reaching Amy's hand. "Why didn't you text? I've been worried for you."

"I'm sorry, Karma." The girl whispered. "I've been a little sad. You know… because of that." Then her eyes show some fear. "But I swear to you, Karma. I didn't say that. The bitch twisted my words, I swear."

"Amy, stop." Karma gave her a little kiss. She tasted like her breakfast. It was kinda funny and so Amy that Karma smiles into the kiss. "I believe you, Amy."

That made Karma won a smile from Amy.

"I'm sorry for not texting you."

"Well, you can make up for that now."

"Maybe I will." She leaned in to kiss her again, more passionately this time.

"Hey, you two!" Lauren screamed. "Could you let your tongues inside of your respective mouth for a minute, please? We have school."

Both girls seated in the back of the car as Lauren drives fast. "You have to be careful." She said to Amy. "Mom could've seen you."

Karma looked confused at Amy.

"Umm, my mom was a little anger because of the whole us situation." She said to her shyly. She didn't want to make Karma feel bad.

Karma curled her lips and stayed silent.

"Are you mad?" Amy asked.

The shorter girl sighed. "No, I'm not Amy. It's just I don't want to hide myself."

"I know." Amy said. "Besides it will be silly, everyone knows about me now."

"Are you worried about school?" Kama detected some preoccupation in Amy's tone. "Don't have to worry you know. Your fans love you unconditionally."

Amy listened in silence. She knew that. In just one day she had received hundreds of kind messages from her fans saying that they admired her braveness (what an irony) to love who she wants. But at the same way other kind of people, mean people, were sending messages to her saying she was gross o that she knew to find God in her life.

It was all too much for her.

They reached school and everyone seemed to stop. They knew Amy's car. They were waiting for her. A small group of people formed in front of the car waiting for her to come out.

"I can't do it!" Amy whispered to karma. Her nerves grew out at the looks of the people. "I don't think I can do it."

Karma kissed her cheek sweetly. "I know this wasn't the way we both wanted to let everyone know. But I swear it's gonna be fine. I'll hold your hand all the time."

Amy smiled at her words. This little and beautiful girl by her side was the most sweet person she had ever met. And she was ready to out herself to help her to feel fine. To feel good. To feel loved.

If was ready to do that for her, the least Amy could do was be brave with her now.

"So are you ready?" Lauren asked.

Amy took Karma's hand very hard. "Yeah, I am."

…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

**The Karmy Army**

Everyone there saw Amy getting out of the car holding Karma's hand. Their eyes went from Amy to her hands until no one could hold themselves anymore.

Amy closed her eyes waiting for the worst until the sound of hands clapping surrounded them. She opened an eye shyly to see everyone clapping at her and Karma.

"You're the best Amy!"

"I love you!"

"You're so hot!"

In one second everyone encircled Amy and Kama, literally kicking Lauren out.

"She's your girlfriend?"

"You two look soooo cute together!"

Amy was starting to cry a little. She felt relieved and happy. Karma was right. "Hey, everyone". She tried to speak. "I'm really thankful. You-you really made my day just now."

"Ok, everyone chill out!" Lauren appeared; her hair was messy and her face red. "We need to go to class!"

She hold Amy's arm and went through the bunch of people with Amy and Karma following her the best they could.

Once they made it to class and the teacher shut the other people out, Amy began to relax. She wasn't with Karma in that period but she texted her.

_Hey, cutie, you feel better now?_

Amy smiled at her phone.

_I'm better now. Thanks, little puppy_

In one second she sent an answer.

_Are you trying to seduce me, Amy? Not because you're famous I'm gonna jump into your arms. I'm not that kind of girl._

Flirting through text was so funny for Amy. She giggled quietly as she wrote her answer.

_Can you blame me? I mean you're soo stunning it'd be a sin to not try to seduce you._

"Miss Raudenfeld could you please put a bit more of attention to class than your phone?" the teacher asked but he didn't took her phone. Amy knew he was a fan so sometimes he let little things like that pass. Amy didn't asked but she didn't hate it either.

"Sorry." Amy said.

When she looked back at her phone a new text was there.

_I don't know what you're doing to me, Amy, but please don't stop…_

Amy tried too hard to not smile as she keeps texting Karma.

(*-*)

(*-*)(*-*)

(*-*)(*-*)(*-*)

Karma went out of class after telling Shane everything about Amy and Reagan.

"Karms, when did your life turn into a love triangle?" Shane said his friend. "But you know I'm really worried for Reagan. She isn't texting me back either. We should go to her house after school."

"I know, but-but it'd be better if I go alone." The girl played with her hair nervously. "You know, things could get… _intense_."

Karma didn't say anything to anyone, but she was very scared. Her life has gave a chance with Amy, a girl who makes her fell like if this is all a fairy tale, but at the same time she lost Reagan; her best friend in the whole word. Her heart was starting to break in little pieces everytime she remembered the look her friend gave to her when she didn't kiss her back. That broke her heart.

"Well, I'll keep trying to reach her." Her gay friend tried to change the subject. It was pretty obvious that Karma felt awful about all the situation with Reagan. "If she speaks to me I'll tell you."

He gave her a hug before his mouth keeps talking. "Sooo Amy's fans are petty hardcore." Karma seemed lost and Shane get that she didn't know it yet. "What? You don't know about the Karmy Army?

"What…?"

Shane sighed. "Amy's fans were investigating about you on internet. Y'know, after you two came out holding hands like two princesses. Short story, they found the link of your band in Facebook with your information and they created the Karmy Army."

"Karmy Army…?" Karma was speechless. She knew people were going to talk about her if she and Amy keep seeing each other but she was expecting that to take some time. "The Army part makes it sound…"

"Pretty hardcore, little Karms." He whispered into her ear. "They are crazy, girl. They love Amy so much, I'm telling you, better if you keep making her happy."

Karma laughed a little at that. Shane was such a tease. "Silly boy. And just for your information I don't have problems making Amy happy."

Karma looked at her phone. She had a text from Amy.

_Little puppy, can we talk? I'm in the roof (the only place my fans are not looking for me)_

The shorter girl replied a bit worried. She hasn't told Amy about her fear; however she wasn't going to reject her.

_I'll be there in a sec_

"I have to go, Shane." The girl kissed him in the cheek. "See you later, and don't forget to call me if Reagan talks to you."

Shane said goodbye with his hand knowing who had texted her. Her little friend was so predictable.

…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

**Officially speaking**

It'd been a morning really stressing for Amy. Luckily everything tuned out just fine. Not only fine, but wonderful. Her fans loved her. There were some people giving her disgusted stares here and there but all the love from the Karmy Army was stronger.

"Amy?" a beautiful shy voice called her. "You there?"

Amy was sitting at the edge. She moved her arms to tell Karma where she was. Maybe it was her imagination but the cute girl seemed scared.

"You okay, Karma?" Amy asked a bit worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"You don't look fine, Karma." Amy didn't want to push her but she hated to know that Karma keeps secrets from her. "Tell me. Did someone do something to you?"

"No, everything's fine." She gave Amy her most warm smile and Amy's heart melted at the sight. "That's cheating."

"You always do it to me." Karma said playfully.

Amy smiled and went to reach Karma. She holds her in her arms tight giving her a sweet kiss in her cheek. "You're so soft and warm." Amy whispered.

"Y'know… my lips are softer." Karma said with a shy smile.

Amy didn't need to her hear more. She leaned in to meet those beautiful lips. Karma tasted like the sweetest thing in the world. If this feels _that_ good, how would be to do more with Karma?

_Don't start with that Amy! You can't rush things with your little Karma!_

Amy hated it but that side of her mind was right. Karma deserved the best and she was going to give her just that.

"Amy." Karma said hesitantly. "I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Go ahead, my puppy."

Karma bites her bottom lip nervously. "I don't like… things, and I know we just had one date but-but I really feel strong things for you. So, _officially speaking_… what-what are we?"

Amy smiled at the obvious nerves of Karma. She was so cute that really Amy didn't need to think anything.

The blonde kissed her harder giving up at her wishes for a second. She wanted to let Karma know how much she wanted this too.

Once they separated, Amy watched intensively at Karma. "Will you be my girlfriend, Karma?"

The eyes of the girl shone at her words showing Amy nothing but happiness.

"I'd love to."


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for the mistakes, and thanks to everyone who reads! c:**

"Oh my God! that bitch!" Lauren yelled.

Amy was too worried texting Karma to focus her entire mind on her sister but she knew the little blonde wanted her to ask. "Nothing against, Vanessa yet?"

Lauren pouted grumpily. "The scumbag is clean. But I swear to you, I'll destroy her."

Being serious, Amy didn't care too much about Vanessa. Of course she's mad and she will jump happily at that bitch getting what she deserved but right now Karma was taking all her time. All her everything. Karma was now in every aspect of her life. At least that's how Amy see it the situation.

They were now the couple of the moment. At school, on internet, TV shows. Everyone wants to know about the two teenage girls who fell in love. The Karmy Army was now stronger than never. It'd never feel normal for Amy, not completely, but looking the big picture here things weren't bad.

She also had "the talk" with Oliver. He understood very well. They didn't talk much after that and even if it sounds bad, Amy wasn't regretted. In some way her life went from normal to weird to super weird to end up in the best thing ever. How did this happen? Amy didn't care.

She was happy.

But of course, something wasn't that great. Karma's friend, Reagan, had been kind of a trouble. The first days of "Karmy" Reagan wasn't anywhere. Her little puppy was about to call the police when suddenly the other girl appeared like if everything was fine. She hangs out with Karma and her; the three of them had formed a uncomfortable group, uncomfortable for Amy. Maybe she was a little possessive about Karma because of all her strong feelings for her, but Amy could swear that Reagan

was flirting with Karma time to time. Obviously, her girlfriend didn't noticed anything.

If Amy was happy, Karma was insanely happy.

So that's where the girls were when Amy woke up on Monday for school. She was tired, speaking with her girlfriend all night leaves some serious problems with her head.

Amy yawns when Lauren came into her room.

"Please, Amy, put a hand on your mouth when you do that." she said. "I thought you were going to eat. For real."

"What?! I'm not a cannibal!"

Her sister laughed evilly. "I don't know, Amy. When you need to eat it's better stay away from you."

"Dork."

"So, I see you spent all night texting you girlfriend."

Amy seems a bit uncomfortable at that word. She wasn't embarrassed or anything, it was just weird to hear it.

"What?" Lauren smiled. "Ooooh, You don't want me to say anything about your giiiiirrllfriend." she said the last part just to made her sister uncomfortable.

The taller girl made a face and went down for breakfast leaving Lauren alone in the room.

"Wow, someone's touchy."

...

...

...

…..

...

**The Dance**

Karma reached school to tasted the sweets lips of her girlfriend. Kissing Amy was the best way to make school in something good and that's say a lot.

"You missed me?" the shorter girl whispered softly into Amy's ear.

"You bet, beautiful."

Lauren and Shane put an awkward face . They were happy for their but now it was uncomfortable to be with them. All they do was kissing.

"What's up, bitches!"

Reagan came from nowhere, hands up saying hello the the girls.

"Hi, Karms." she said kissing Karma on the cheek, very close to her lips.

Amy didn't say anything but she was a little upset. This was a thing of everyday.

"Hi, Rea." Karma said to her friend.

"Hello, Amy." Reagan said looking at the blonde. "How's everything...?"

"Good."

Shane and Lauren, like always put themselves in the middle to avoid the fight.

Karma didn't know what to think. She and Reagan are like this. Always; since they were five. This was "normal" to them. and even now after everything that happened between them Karma want things to come back to normal.

A couple of days back, Karma and Reagan talked about all this. It wasn't too much to say. They said they were sorry and then everything they do was try to come back to "normal".

Karma knew Amy was jealous, but the evil part of her remembered about all the stalkers-fans who were in love with her Amy and followed her to everywhere, so if she could deal with that, she thought it was fair for Amy to deal with this.

The girl smiled evilly at her thoughts.

"What's wrong with you?" Amy asked hugging her.

Karma curled her lips like a little kid. "I'm evil."

"What? you're not evil. You're sweet."

"And evil. Maybe you don't know that side of me yet. But don't worry; we'll get there when the time is right."

For Amy, that sounded a little hot. But being honest, almost everything Karma said to her sounded hot in her ears. She knew she had to control herself, but when your girlfriend is a beauty like the little girl by her side that wasn't easy.

"Well, I have to go now." Karma added, a bit sad. She and Reagan have other class.

"Don't be sad, I'll find you." Amy kissed her quickly before leave her.

Reagan saw everything with a normal expression on her face. Karma usually didn't kiss Amy in front of her, but she couldn't reject her girlfriend. She wasn't that bad.

"Hurry, Karma." Reagan said to her like a zombie. "We are gonna be late."

"Rea... can we-"

"Let's go!" Reagan cut her off leaving her alone.

Karma saw her friend leave without doing anything. Reagan wasn't good obviously. They've said that things should be like it used to, but between them nothing was like before. They've never been like this.

Not this bad.

And then the impulsive side of Karma make her appearance.

The shorter girl began to walk fast following her friend to class. She enters the classroom to find her friend listening music with headphones, quickly, Karma took it from her.

"What's your problem, Karma!" she yelled.

"My-my problem!"

Karma was pretty aware of that she was making a scene, but she didn't care about it. she took Reagan's hand hard leaving the classroom with the eyes of everyone and the protests of her friend. The little girl wasn't strong enough to keep fighting Reagan like this, so she enter to the first closet she found and locked the door behind her.

"You're crazy!" Reagan said to her angrily. "Open the door, I wanna leave."

Karma didn't do anything. She only put her body between Reagan and the door.

"Karma! Move!" Reagan said trying to move her.

This situation was bad enough and Karma couldn't let her go. She didn't have a plan or anything. She just wanted her friend back. Her real friend not this person who was trying to escape from her.

"Reagan please!" Karma begged knowing she couldn't resist much longer.

"What do you want?!"

"I want my friend back!"

And Earth started to move. Literally. Softly at first just to ended in crazy mode in one second, like in the most horrible movie. Things were falling. they could hear screams from the students outside.

With this, Karma couldn't stop the tears. A pair of arms wrapped around her tightly. The fear made the girl to put all her weight in Reagan but the girl didn't notice it. She only held Karma.

The light in top of the girls exploded leaving them in darkness. Reagan was very scared at that point but Karma was so much scared than her. She needed to hold her friend.

"I-I have to go!"

Panic took over Karma. Te girl tried to leave but moving her body she ended up throwing herself and her friend to the floor.

"Karma!" Reagan screamed seeing that her friend hit the floor with the head.

Reagan just hugged her not knowing what else to do. And, like before, in one second the earth stopped to dance.

Reagan took some deep breath to calm herself. Outside she only could hear people crying. she wiped the sweat from her face to find that she was crying too. It'd been horrible. And Karma...

"Karma!" Reagan realized trying to wake her friend up.

Reagan saw a little cut on the forehead of her friend but nothing really to worry about it. She should wake up in every moment.

"Ok, wait here, Karms." Reagan said starting to stand up. Her legs were weak. "I'm ok, we are ok." she said to herself reaching the door.

It was locked.

"We are so not ok."

...

...

...

...

...

**The Angel **

"So, you're the boy in the relationship, I mean, I know you two are lesbians but you understand right?"

Amy wanted to punch that kid in the face. "Umm, we're two girls, which mean no boys."

"I know, I'm just saying-"

"Shut up!" Yelled Lauren scaring the boy who went away murmuring annoyed.

"Good yell, Lauren." Shane patted her shoulder.

"Yeah, thanks." Amy added gratefully.

"Hey, guys!" Liam's voice calls them.

Amy and Lauren didn't wanna talk so Shane had to. "Hey, Liam. What's going on?"

Before he could speak the earth began to move.

Both girls hold themselves to Shane's shoulders with scary looks.

"Ok, don't worry, everybody!" yelled Liam. "I know what to do! First we-"

The movement was very hard now. Some kids tried to escape pushing Liam away sending him to the wall.

As the movement was stronger Shane couldn't keep on his feet and fell to the floor throwing the two girls with him.

"Asshole!" Lauren yelled.

Some things began to fall and the screams could be heard everywhere.

Amy holds her sister's hand hard hoping this will end soon.

"Amy, calm down." Lauren said.

"How could I be calm?!"

"It's passing."

Amy opened her eyes to see that Lauren was right. In a little the earth went back to its state of normality.

"Shit." Shane breath.

"Hey, guys." Liam calls them. He had some tables on him. "A little help?"

The three kids began slowly to stand to help him. They were moving the table when Amy yelled.

"Karma!"

And with that she began to run away. The table she was holding ended up hitting Liam again.

"Amy!" Lauren yelled following her sister.

"Wait!" Liam begged but he ended being injured again.

"Duke!" Shane yelled.

_Oh my God, Liam thought._

Lauren reached Amy in the classroom of Karma. But the short girl wasn't there.

"Amy calm yourself!"

The girl was almost panicking. "Where is she, Lauren?! She should be here!"

She tried to run but Lauren holds her. "Wait, Amy!"

"I have to find her!" Amy yelled with tears in her eyes. "What if she is hurt?"

"We'll look for her together, Amy." Lauren said not letting her go. "I'm sure she's ok."

Amy wiped her tears walking fast with Lauren by her side.

_Where are you, Karma?_

(*-*)

(*-*)(*-*)

(*-*)(*-*)(*-*)

_Karma new she was on the roof of the school. _

_A girl was sitting on the edge looking down. She knew that girl was her Amy. That beautiful blond hair was unique._

_But she couldn't go that close to her. She was scare of highs._

"_Amy." she calls her shyly. _

_Why isn't she coming? She should've heard me._

"_Amy!" she tried again a little louder._

_The girl didn't look at her._

"_Ok, Karma." The girl said to herself. "Be brave."_

_Karma began to walk slowly to Amy. "Babe, please!" she keeps saying._

_The girl put her head up and Karma stopped herself thinking that finally she heard her. Then the girl let herself fall._

"_Noooo!"_

_Karma forgot her fears and run towards Amy. When she looked down no body was to be seen._

"_What?!"_

"_Kaaarma." An angelical voice calls her. "Kaaaaaarmaaa!"_

_The voice sounded like far, very far away._

"_Amy?" Karma said confused. What the hell was going on?_

_And she saw her._

_Amy was in the sky. She had beautiful white wings. She was flying. Like a little bird in the sky she went to down to be more close to Karma._

"_Karma." She said happily. "Come here!"_

_Karma was smiling at her but she couldn't reach her. She would fall. "I can't, Amy. I can't fly."_

_The little girl was feeling like in a dream. Her Amy always had been beautiful but now she was literally an angel. She was her angel._

_Amy giggles as if Karma was saying silly things. "You can fly, my little girl." She opens her arms. "Come here, let me hug you."_

_Karma wanted to be in her arms but it was impossible. "I don't have wings, Amy." She said sadly._

"_You don't need wings to fly, Karma." Amy said beginning to fly away." You just need to believeeee."_

"_Amy! Don't leave me!"_

_The blonde girl kept giggling happily. "Try to catch me!"_

_Karma knew this was crazy but she wasn't going to let her Amy to fly away from her. Slowly she put her feet in the edge._

_Don't look down, karms, she thought._

_And she jumped._

_For a horrible moment she thought this wasn't going to work and she would die but that never happen. She opened one eye quickly to see that she was actually flying._

"_Amy! Amy look at me! I'm flying!"_

"_I told you, silly girl!" Amy said flying away._

_Karma began to move her arms to move herself. She was fast, like superman, flying through the sky._

"_This is the best thing in the world!" Karma yelled happily._

"_I know!" Amy agreed._

_Amy took Karma's hand and they fly together. Karma was feeling wonderful. This couldn't be better._

_Amy's soft hands touched her face making her looking at her eyes. And she kissed her in the middle of the sky._

"_I was wrong." Karma thought. "This is waaaay better."_

_They keep kissing until Karma began to hear something, it sounds like if someone was calling her, but she couldn't see who was._

"_You heard something?" Karma asked to Amy._

"_No, now kiss me." Amy said tasting Karma's lips hungrily._

_Karma loved the sensation but she could swear somebody was calling her. Now she could've heard more that voice. It was a female voice._

"_I know that voice." Karma whispered._

"_Forget about that and kiss me." Amy said._

"_It's…" Karma was trying too hard to remember. "It is…"_

"_Karma." Amy tried to kiss her._

"…_Reagan!" Karma yelled. _

"_You can't leave me, Karma!" Amy begged holding Karma tight. "Please! Don't leave me for her!"_

"_I love you, Amy, but she's my friend. She needs me too." Karma said pushing Amy away._

_And she fell._

When she opened her eyes, the sight of Reagan filled her mind.

Reagan was crying whispering things to her. Karma tried to talk but she couldn't, instead, she began to rub softly Reagan's cheek.

"Karma?" Reagan said hesitantly.

The girl just nodded. She was feeling very weak.

"Oh my God, Karma!" Reagan cried hugging her tight. "You weren't waking up and I started to be really scared."

"I'm ok." Karma whispered weakly.

"Karma… I'm so sorry." Reagan cried putting her face in the crock of the neck of Karma. "I've been mad with you, doing stupid things, I really sorry. I swear I'll be the friend you need from now on, like I've always been."

"It's ok, Reagan." She said hugging her friend tight. "I'm sorry too, for everything. I just need my friend. I need you."

Both girls cried softly, but Karma was happy. It was the first time she felt things weren't bad.


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks to everyone who reads this story**

**c:**

"Short story: the mysterious old lady from the other day can see the future."

Karma seemed pretty sure about her words, and even if Amy believe that all the shit that people was talking about that "mysterious lady" was just shit, she wasn't going to say it.

A week since the earthquake, people were now returning to normality. In news you can see people who lost her homes in the incident so a bunch of people were moving in with friends or family. Mostly old people, and the neighbors of Karma received an old lady with an eye made of glass, a few pair of teeth and silver hair; she was like the witches in movies. And some kids were saying she can see the future or curse people.

Amy didn't believe a single word of that and she wasn't going to lie, but argue with Karma was out of the picture also. So she did the logical thing. She kissed her.

"mmm…" Karma moaned when her tongue meets Amy's.

"Hey, Amy!" Lauren enters to the room yelling until she saw the two girls kissing. "Oh my god! You were using tongue!"

Amy gave her sister a look. Karma only blushed in a cute way.

"So, there's a reason for you to ruin a perfect kiss?" Amy asked.

"Well…" Lauren hesitates. She seemed a bit embarrassed. "I wanted to talk about that _bitch_."

Amy stopped her sister putting her two hands on the mouth of the shorter girl. "No, Lauren! Not again!"

Lauren tried to bite her sister, but the taller girl was stronger. "Oh my god! You're so _violent_!"

"What's happening?" Karma asked curiously.

"Vanessa! That bitch is what's happening." Lauren said after she removes Amy's hand. "I have a plan to screw her."

"You understand how wrong that sounds?" Amy tried to be funny but Lauren's face didn't change. "C'mon, Lauren! I've already told you I don't want to _screw_ Vanessa anymore!"

Karma looked at her suspiciously.

"You know I didn't mean it like that, little puppy." Amy said quickly.

"Stop the drama please." Lauren said. "The thing is I didn't find something to use against the bitch, so we have to make something."

"You mean like, spreads rumors of her?" Karma suggested.

"Wait! Are you fine with this?" Amy was surprise.

Suddenly, Farrah's voice calls the girls to have breakfast.

"We'll talk later." Lauren grumbled.

"No, we won't." Amy whispered.

Farrah was waiting for the girls. She put an annoy face when she saw he daughter holding hands with Karma.

"So, Karma." She said in it was supposed to be a sweet voice. "You've been taking care of my daughter?"

"Mom!" Amy yelled. "Please, don't embarrass me."

Farrah almost said something hurtful to Amy but she stopped the words. Amy wasn't stupid, though, she knew her mom hated her for Karma. Even when she explained to her that Vanessa had manipulate her words. It didn't matter. All Farrah could see was her daughter kissing another girl.

"So, in three days more we'll go back to school." Karma said trying to distract them. The tension in the air could be seen.

"Yeah, they're almost finalizing the repairs." Lauren added trying to help Karma.

Farrah sighed. She was very tired for her work and all the issues with her daughter. "I'm no hungry anymore, it'd be better if I go to work now."

And with that she leaves them alone.

"I guess she really hates me." Karma sighed.

"It isn't your fault." Lauren said seeing that Amy wasn't responding. "She needs time."

And Lauren went to her room to give them some time alone.

The silence grew between the girls. Both were a little hurt because of Farrah. No one knew what to say. This wasn't a problem with Karma's parent. They pretty much adopted Amy already.

And to make this worst, Amy felt her phone vibrating. And she saw a new text from her stalker.

"_Can't wait to see you tomorrow_."

The past week, Amy has received lots of text from this mysterious person. She was a little scared of it, and more since this stalker told her that he'd be on her benefit concert tomorrow. This was weird but the least Amy wanted to do was make another problem.

"Amy?" Karma tried to look what she was seeing but Amy put her hand on the phone's screen. "What's that?"

"It's nothing." The blonde's voice wasn't very convincing.

"Then tell me."

"Karma…"

The little girl started to feel sad. Since a couple of days Amy spent lots of her time looking at her phone so much that Karma had started to think things. "Amy, are you-you cheating on me?"

"What?! Of course not, Karma." Amy replied feeling insulted. "How do you even think in that possibility? I lov-"

Amy closed her mouth in the right moment. She wasn't going to say that, even if her heart was sending signal that it was something real, at least for her.

_For the love of God, Amy! It's too soon!_

"What were you going to say Amy?" Karma asked feeling hopeful.

"I-I… I wasn't going to say anything."

Karma took a step closer to her girlfriend. "Are you sure?"

Amy nodded nervously with her eyes looking at the floor.

Karma kissed Amy's nose slowly. Her hands were rubbing Amy's waist suggestively. "I must have heard wrong then."

She kissed her lips tenderly tasting that beautiful mouth.

A few minutes later both girls were in their own place. Their own happy place.

…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

**Hugs, fights and witches**

"…and I ran."

Karma waited a laugh from Reagan but the serious face of her friend was telling that she wasn't lying.

"Wait, Reagan!" Karma said her eyes wide open. "So, you're telling me that you broke up with Jessica and then you ran?!"

"I ran."

"You ran?!"

"I fucking ran!" Reagan yelled. "What part you don't get?"

Karma paced in circles. "Reagan." She began talking like her friend was a ten year old kid. "You _can't _break up with someone and then ran! That's cruel!"

Reagan put her hands up defensively. "It's not like we were dating! Besides, she was okay when I leave."

"How do you know if you leave?"

"Well, she seemed fine before I leave…"

Reagan knew that wasn't entirely true. When she told Jessica they weren't going to keep whatever they had, Jess began to be mad. Reagan was tired of all the drama of the past days, all she wants now is repair the relationship with Karma.

"Don't give me your sad eyes, Karms." Reagan tickled her friend.

"Nooo! Stop pleeeease!"

"Promise me you'll put a cute face and I stop!"

"I… I promise!" Karma said between laughs.

Reagan started to slow down her attack to leave a shaking Karma under her body. Before the situation could end bad Reagan move from Karma's bed.

"You're mean." Karma whispered with her eyes closed. She seemed so beautiful in that way that Reagan closed her eyes too.

_Don't go there, Reagan, not today._

"I think maybe Amy is cheating on me."

Reagan felt he body tense at those words. The first thought was that Karma should be kidding, but her face and the tone of her voice was telling her otherwise.

"Are you sure, Karms?" Reagan knew her friend. She could be quite insecure for nothing.

"I'm not sure, but she's not telling me something." Karma said sadly. "What if she's with other girl?" a lonely tear escape as she was starting to sob.

Reagan held Karma's hand tight, with her other hand she wiped the tear from her friend's cheek. "That's impossible, Karms."

"You say that because you're my friend."

"No, I'm not. Karma you're special, everyone knows that."

Karma hugged her. It was her way to say thanks, but in that right moment, Amy appeared in the door. At first she was smiling but the sight of Reagan hugging _her_ girl bothered her.

"Amy!" Karma and Reagan said at the same time.

"Girls." She grumbled. "Was I interrupting something? I can leave you two alone."

Reagan made a gesture with her head to Karma before leave the two girls alone.

"So?" Amy asked when Reagan closed the door behind her. Karma wanted to speak but she was feeling a bit too sensible and the words couldn't come out of her mouth.

"Cat got your tongue, honey?" Amy said feeling irritated. She loves Karma but her patience has limits, like when she sees her girlfriend hugging a girl who's obviously in love with her.

"Why are you being mean?" Karma said knowing her sadness was being replaced with anger. "You know there's nothing with Reagan. She's my best friend."

"Why?" Amy couldn't believe her. "Are you serious?"

"It's a hug, not a kiss!"

"It's the same! Don't make like this is nothing, you'd me like crazy in my position!" Karma didn't say anything and Amy's anger was growing more every second. "You know what, fine, then from now on I'll _hug_ every fan I please. I have some of their phone numbers here maybe I should call them, don't you think?"

Karma's tears were threatening to fall again. "Don't say that. I don't know why you are so mad. You've seen me hugging her before."

"Yeah, but not like that! Like if you two were girlfriends!"

"I'm your girlfriend!" Karma yelled at Amy.

"You're difficult, that's what you are."

Karma was really mad now. Her tears were now falling but she didn't stop her yells. "If I'm that difficult then why are you with me? Go and find a girl who's easier to be with I don't care!"

Amy wanted to cry but she couldn't stop he yells either. "Fine I'll do that! I don't care!"

"What are you waiting then? A call from your _secret admirer_?"

Amy closed her eyes. "Oh my God! Not that again!" she left a basket that in the fight Karma didn't see. "Take that, I wanted to go out with you but seeing that you have other company then I'll leave. Bye, Karma."

Reagan saw Amy running through the door. She knew Karma was crying feeling awful in her room, but she didn't know if it was the best to see her. Maybe she'll be mad at her for the fight with Amy.

Slowly, she opened the door, spying with her left eye. Karma noticed her instantly.

"She's gone?"

"Yeah." Reagan hesitated a moment. "Umm, you want me to leave?"

Karma wasn't crying anymore. She was very tired because of the fight.

"Stay please."

Reagan rubs the cheeks of her friend tenderly as a little smile started to appear in her face.

"Fine."

(*-*)

(*-*)(*-*)

(*-*)(*-*)(*-*)

Lauren was driving to Karma's house fast. She needed to speak with her about the way things were going to be tomorrow. Karma's band was going to play, and Lauren knew she had told everything to Karma, But this was important, so no time for mistakes.

The ride was calm except when she saw Karma and Reagan walking on the street.

"Hey, you two!" she yelled through the window of her car. "Where are you going?"

Reagan seems embarrassed. She wasn't expecting to see Lauren. "We are…"

"…going to see the witch." Karma finished for her.

Lauren should've the weirdest look ever because Reagan and Karma started to laugh even when they weren't feeling very good.

"Is this a joke?" Lauren asked.

Ten minutes later, Lauren knew about the fight between the girls, and the weird wish of Karma to go and talk with and old lady.

"And, you think this person is a witch?" Lauren asked feeling very stupid. Why couldn't normal people be closed to her?

"Witches do exist, Lauren." Karma said seriously. "Don't take that deal like a joke?"

Lauren really wanted to hit that girl with a rock. "Are you fine with this?" she asked to Reagan.

She pointed her finger to herself. "Best friend, that means I have to be with her in this weird situations."

Lauren closed her eyes feeling very stupid. "Fine, let's go then."

"You are coming with us?" Karma asked.

"We need to talk about tomorrow." Lauren responded quickly. "So let's go with this."

They were in front of the witch's house. Lauren knew this was Karma's idea yet she still hated that Reagan follow Karma in everything. Because it was obvious this was an idea of that girl.

"So you have a reason to talk with this… witch?" Lauren asked to karma.

"I want to know my future and she can see the future. Do the math."

"Oh, right, just another day in the office." Lauren said trying to control her sarcasm.

_This can't be more stupid._

"Should I knock or…?"

Reagan couldn't finish her sentence. The door opened by itself leaving the entrance clear for them.

Kama look at the two girls like saying "I told you".

"Don't be stupid. Someone opened the door." Lauren said. She began to walk in the house calling for anybody. "Hello? It's fine if we…?"

Nobody was listening.

A scary feeling surrounded the girls quickly. Even Lauren was feeling it, but she'd never admit it.

Reagan was holding her hand to Karma's shoulder. The house was in complete dark contrasting with the light from outside. Reagan didn't believe in weird stuff but this was like if the light couldn't illuminate this place.

"There's no light here." Lauren told them.

"Well done, Sherlock." Reagan replied, little in a bitchy tone.

"I mean there's no electric light." She responded trying to turn on the light, but the switch wasn't working at all. "Maybe we should go. Obviously there's nobody here."

"Don't worry, you two." Karma's voice sounded very convincing. She put out a lantern from her purse. "I knew about the light. I came prepared."

"I'm with Lauren this time, Karms." Reagan told her friend calmly. "There's no one here."

"You can go then."

Karma began to walk without looking back. Reagan followed her friend, sighing at every step. Lauren just stood there a second just to tell herself that she was very stupid, after that she closed the door and reached the girls.

"And why you want to know your future anyway?" Lauren asked Karma. She was annoyed with this situation.

"Nobody's telling you to stay." Reagan told her. She didn't like when people talk to Karma like that.

"Don't fight please." Karma whispered. "I need to know something. That's all."

After a couple of minutes Lauren patience was touching its limits.

"Well, there's no one here. Let's go!"

"What about upstairs?!" Karma said like it was obvious what she was doing.

And that was it, Lauren couldn't resist it anymore. She turned over her heels and went right to the door.

But she couldn't open it.

Suddenly, Lauren began to feel ill, it was too cold and dark. But she was a big girl, she wasn't going to be scared of nothing, before she'll kiss Shane.

"Hey, girls, did you…?"

Someone was lurking.

In the dark Lauren could only see a weird kind of silhouette. But Karma and Reagan should be upstairs by now.

"Who are you?" Lauren asked to the darkness trying to believe she wasn't really scared.

A tenuous light from a candle illuminate enough to reveal the decrepit face of an old lady that should be the one Karma was looking for.

"I know why you are here."

He voice sounded awful. Like if she's never spoken before. It wasn't very nice for any ears.

"Yeah? Good because I'm not sure."

She didn't reply anymore and Lauren began to worry. A step closer to her reveals that this old woman has her eyes closed. Her mouth was slightly open as if she was about to say something, but the only thing that was moving were Lauren hands that couldn't stop rub against her hips.

Lauren was about to speak but suddenly the woman opened her eyes showing dark basins.

"See." She said touching Lauren's face.

And she saw.

(*-*)(*-*)(*-*)

"Why are you doing this Karma?" Reagan asked her friend. She knew the answer but she wanted to hear it from Karma's mouth.

Karma took a deep breath and pointed the light to Reagan. "Because I want to know."

"She loves you, Karms." It felt really like shit to say it, but now Reagan only wanted her friend to be happy. "I know she does. It's just the way she sees you."

That made Karma remember Shane telling her the same thing about Reagan. Instantly she felt guilty for telling her these things.

Karma's apologize was interrupted by Lauren. She was screaming.

Reagan and Karma looked at each other before to go for her.

"Lauren! Where are you?!"

They found the small girl on the floor of the kitchen. She was covering her eyes with her hands that fiercely that Reagan though she should be hurting herself.

"Are you ok, Lauren?" Karma kneeled to see her better.

"She… she's here…"

Reagan wasn't getting anything. "Lauren, what-"

"Reagan!" Karma yelled pointing behind her with the light. A small decrepit old woman was standing behind them.

"Who are you and what did you do to our friend?!" Reagan demanded.

"Don't look at her." Lauren whispered. Her voice was too weak.

Reagan took Lauren by her back to lift her up. "Karma, open the door!"

She saw her friend running just be hold by the woman.

"Let her go!"

Karma stood there seeing the face of the woman like hypnotized. Then, like nothing she ended in the floor.

"Nooooo!"

Reagan reached her friend. Her eyes were closed. She wasn't waking up.

"I swear if something happened to her I'll kill you!"

But there was no one there.

Reagan didn't waste time looking for her. I took all her strengths but she could go out with Karma and Lauren. Luckily Lauren was a bit better.

"What happened to her?"

"Don't worry." Lauren sounded a lot better now. "She'll be okay."

In Reagan's mind the little Reagans that were controlling her were saying that it'll be the stupidest thing in the world to not be worried. But she knew little Reagans weren't always right.

"Whatever." She looked to the house to see the woman standing. "Lauren! Took Karma and go to the car!"

She let Karma in the hands of the smaller girl and went right to the person who had hurt her friend. She wanted to hit that woman in the face, but then she realized her eyes were open.

One look was enough. She hit the floor before she could do anything else.

…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

**A Weird phone call**

Amy's anger hasn't vanished. Not even a little. But when she received a phone call from Lauren saying that something have had happened to Karma she run to her mom's car to go and find that cute little person who made her life sometimes a joy and sometimes a hell on earth.

The ride to Karma's house seemed too long. When she got out of the car Lauren went to meet her outside.

"Lauren!" Amy hugged her sister. "Are you ok? Is Karma ok? What happened?!"

"Amy calm down." Lauren said slowly to make her sister understand. "We're all ok."

Amy began to relax a little, but she still needed to see Karma to be fine.

"What happened, Lauren?"

Her sister gave her the weirdest look. "I don't have idea."

Karma's room was clean, full of dresses and pictures of her and Reagan. That always bothered Amy a little. She couldn't be there without be seeing the strong bond she and Reagan had.

Amy went straight to the bed to see her Karma. She was sleeping.

"You sure she's fine?" Amy asked again.

"I'm pretty sure." Lauren responded to calm her sister. "Luckily Reagan saved us from that weird _thing_."

"Are you gonna tell me what happened?"

"Yeah, but not here." She said. "We should be going in any moment."

"What are we waiting?"

Lauren looked at the floor before to answer. "Reagan's gonna stay here to watch her."

That felt much worse than it sounded. "Yeah? And where's Reagan?"

"Here I am."

Both sisters turned her heads to the direction from the voice to see Reagan.

"You came quickly." Lauren said. A notorious tension was between she and Amy so Lauren tried to get her sister out of there quickly. "Well, here's Karma. We should go."

Amy kneeled in front of Karma. "I love you, my puppy, even when you are impossible. See you soon." She whispered to her ear. Then she kissed her cheek quickly.

Amy gave Reagan a nod with the head before to follow Lauren.

"So now are you gonna tell me what happened?"

"Sit tight."

After a much longer ride to home with Lauren telling her something as crazy as a witch who had apparently beat three young girls without doing anything, Amy still didn't get what Karma tried to do.

"She wanted to see her future."

Amy heard Lauren's word trying to make sense of everything. "Are you sure you heard everything right? Maybe she said other thing."

"I'm not fucking lying, Amy!"

"I'm not saying you did!" Amy touched her head feeling frustrated. "It's just crazy! Who can believe in that?!"

"Your girlfriend does."

Amy's phone began to ring and Amy answers the call without seeing who was calling.

"How are you?"

_It's the stalker!_

"ummm…" she didn't want to say anything to make Lauren worried. "Wrong number, Man. Bye."

"Don't fucking leave me, Amy! You'll regret it!"

Amy felt her chest hurting. She was scared. This person never was like that.

"What's your problem?" Amy said her voice a little shaky.

"You ok, Amy? Who is it?" Lauren asked worried for her change of voice.

"No one." Amy said ending the call. "So you have something else to tell me?"

"What?" Lauren seemed a bit concerned. "Yeah, well, I know I'll sound like a stupid girl but when that bitch-"

"Witch." Amy corrected her with a smile.

"Whatever. That crazy woman made me see her eyes and I kind of had a dream then."

Amy expected her sister to laugh or to do something else, not to see her blushing for her confession. That wasn't a Lauren's thing.

"So you see your future?" Amy's smile grew a little but she could control it to prevent a Lauren's attack.

The phone in Amy's pocket vibrated telling her that she had a text. She ignored it, though. It must be from that crazy person.

Lauren's face was very red at this point; she looked through the window wishing to not exist. "I'm not saying I see my future. I had a dream. That's all."

Amy knew she couldn't laugh. Not if she wants to keep talking to _good Lauren_, but really, her sister wasn't helping either.

"And… your _dream_… was nice?"

"Fuck you, Amy!" Lauren yelled. "I don't know why I tell you my things!"

That husky tone of voice informed Amy that the conversation was over and at the time they reached home both girls were flying in their thoughts. Amy couldn't stop to think about her fight with Karma. It seemed stupid now. And other part of her was preoccupied for leaving her with Reagan. What if Karma one day changes her mind about her? Maybe she'll realize she's in love with Reagan and that will be bye bye for Amy.

Lauren instead was thinking in her dream. She had seen herself talking with a tall good looking boy. It felt weird, mostly because she knew she was happy. She had seen herself smiling, like really smiling and this boy was holding her hand like if they were, kind of a couple. This whole deal about the future was nonsense for Lauren, but the image in her mind was stuck. But it couldn't be true, she didn't know who the boy was.

Minutes later, when Amy was in her bed, she took her phone to see the text.

_You'll see me soon, Amy. Wait for me._

"Fuck." Amy whispered.


	11. Chapter 11

**Here are some cute Karmy moments c: **

Only when Amy was lying in bed her mind realized how fucked she was.

Today was a really fucking bad day; beginning with her mother who was acting now like if she doesn't exist; then a fight with Karma; and to end, going like crazy because Karma had the great idea of doing a visit to a witch. Supposedly. Oh, and don't forget a fucking psycho who threatened her. Really not a good day.

Amy still wasn't getting _why _she'll do that. She couldn't ask her either.

It's fucking annoying to be fighting with your girlfriend. With Oliver she hadn't those problems. Basically he always did what Amy told him. But Karma… Amy didn't know if it was a two girls in a relationship thing or maybe a Karma thing. Maybe both. She only knew that all of this had to end. Soon.

Inspiration took over Amy, and without thinking she began to text her little love. It was pretty late but maybe the little girl woke up after what happened.

_Hey, Beautiful. Are you there?_

After a damn long wait, Amy was about to surrender and tried to sleep, and then she heard the little music of her phone.

_Here I am. Lauren told me you came to see me. I wish I was wake up… I want to see you…_

Amy's finger were typing that fast and hard that she hurt her little finger in the process.

_I can go now you know. Just say the words and I'll be in the car._

Amy wasn't aware of how happy that made Karma, although she knew it was a smooth move.

_Has someone told you that you're the sweetest girlfriend in the whole world? Because you are (:_

The blonde girl stand in front of mirror trying to fix the mess in her hair. She wanted to Karma think she's beautiful.

After two minutes she gave up. It was useless.

I'm on my way then, wait for me, cute girl.

An exciting feeling grew in Amy. She was in the middle of the night to see her girlfriend. They were angry with each other in the morning, so now the reconciliation time was on the table. If she was a boy everyone would say they were going to have sex tonight…

A little yelp escape from Amy's mouth. What the heck was she thinking? They weren't going to do… _that_.

_What if Karma wants you to do it? You can't disappoint her._

"Amy?" Her mom voice called her from her bedroom. "Is that you?"

At the same time, the door in Lauren's room opened showing her with lots of weird thing in her head that Amy didn't know nothing about.

Amy knew this was a once chance situation so she almost pleaded with her eyes to Lauren to say it was her. Her sister understood the situation and she seemed a bit upset, but she still helped her.

"It's me." Lauren grumbled.

"Oh, fine Darling."

Amy thanked Lauren with her hand. She was turning around when a little pair of hand stopped her.

"Wait!" Lauren whispered angrily. "What the fuck are you doing? It's the middle of the night!"

Amy tried to escape but Lauren was surprisingly strong.

"I'm not gonna let you go until you tell me what are you doing!"

"Shhh! You'll wake up my mom!"

"Tell me!"

Amy took a deep breath and nodded to the little demon she had as sister.

"I'm going to see Karma."

Lauren's face changed like if she was possessed. "Are you nuts?! You can't go now! Tomorrow-Today! Today is the fucking show of your band!"

"I need to talk to her now, Lauren. You wouldn't understand."

"What'd you mean?"

The hands of Amy squeezed frustratingly. She was losing valuable time with the little red hair.

"It's a girl's thing." Amy responded evasively. "If you aren't in love with a girl you can't understand."

"So now you're in love?"

_Fuck, Amy! Can't you control your fucking mouth!_

"I-I am…"

A shade of goodness appeared in Lauren's eyes. Or maybe it was some pity. One thing or another, she let her sister go even if she didn't like the idea.

"Ok, go."

Amy was about to ask her if she was sure until she realized this could be her last chance. Maybe Karma was thinking now that she wouldn't come.

"Thanks, Lauren."

"You're welcome." She smiled playfully. "Oh, and use a condom please."

That last comment just made Amy's nerves grew more and more but she wasn't a coward. With a shade of red in her cheeks, Amy escape from Lauren, her mom, the house, and her nerves.

The night was still young.

…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

**Sexy time**

The time seems to go slower when your mind is thinking in naughty things. The most Amy tried to think in another thing, her mind ended up with the thought of Karma waiting for her. In bed. At the middle of the night.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a new text.

"Please, Karma, don't change your mind now."

A little afraid she read what she had received.

_Waiting for you, Amy… I need your help with one specific thing. Don't make me wait too long or I'll start alone…_

Is she doing this on purpose? Amy can't tell. The only thing she was sure about was that if her mind was like crazy before, now her thoughts were fucking nuts.

_On my way, my beauty. Just wait for me._

Only that she could manage. Nerves were growing more. Heat in the car seemed now as an oven.

"Oh my god…" Amy sighed terrified. "…What am I doing?"

One little knock in Karma's door was enough for the little girl to appears. Her usual smile and charming eyes were right there and Amy began to calm a little.

Karma leaned in to kiss her girlfriend, but Amy just responded with a little peck on her lips before coming in the house.

"Hey! How's everything, my cute puppy?" Amy knew she was smiling and talking like an idiot but she couldn't feel more stressed.

"Are you ok, Amy?" Karma could tell by the face of her girlfriend that she wasn't fine. She seemed nervous.

"Yeah, yeah, how could I not be if I'm with you?"

Karma wasn't sure about Amy now. Maybe she was imagining things.

"Fine, my angel." Karma leaned in to give her girlfriend a good kiss. Amy wasn't acting strange now. "So, the specific thing I needed your help… I finish alone, I'm so sorry."

And then Amy's face was replaced for a thin shadow of red that spreads for her whole face very fast.

"Alone?" she asked in a whisper.

"Yes, alone." Karma said. She felt a bit embarrassed, she should've waited for Amy. "I know I should wait, but my hands couldn't stop and then-"

"Karma! Stop please!" Amy yelled, her voice sounded like a whistle. "I'm sorry, I didn't know you want to… do _that_."

"But if I always want to do that with you." Karma was talking like it was all normal. "Every time I see you I want to do it with you. It's so fun alone, with you should be the most fun time ever."

Amy jaw was on the floor now. "Are-are you sure? You know I-I'm a virgin…this is new to me."

Karma almost faint right there. "What! What are you talking about?"

"You just said you wanted to do it with me all the time, and-and it's not that I don't wanna do it, I'm just nervous…"

Now, fully understanding why Amy was so nervous, Karma couldn't speak. Amy believed she was…

"Amy no!" Karma said. "I meant the _puzzle_ you wanted to do. The ones with yoyos."

Both girls just stood there without saying anything. They had never felt so embarrassed.

"Oh." Amy wanted to die right there.

"Yeah… _oh_."

Karma could see Amy wasn't going to speak any time soon so she helped her. "We don't have to talk about it. We-we can go to my room and… do the damn puzzle again."

Amy nodded as Karma walked her up to her room in complete silence. She was still trying to figure when she had become so horny that the only thing in her mind was sex.

The puzzle. They had done some puzzles the past days. She found it boring so she asked Karma to get one with yoyos so at least it'd be more fun.

Karma was mumbling some things about the day trying to change the subject but Amy couldn't stop her mind.

_I'm the biggest idiot ever._

Amy was scared. The thought of her little Karma scared of her because of this was absorbing her mind.

Of course, the thing Amy didn't know was that Karma was flattered. She wasn't precisely expecting to do that now but it was good to know your girlfriends wants you in that way. The only thing she wanted now was to make Amy's embarrassment disappear.

"Amy." Karma tried but the blonde didn't look at her. "Amy, look at me." Still nothing. The shorter girl began to rub her cheeks with Amy's softly trying to make her feel better. "Pleeeeease. You always say I'm beautiful but now you don't wanna see me?"

That worked how Karma knew it would. Amy looked at her. She could see in the eyes of her lovely blonde the scared and the nerves growing.

"Don't be like this, Amy." Karma was now kissing her cheek. "I'm not angry or anything. I love you for want me like that."

"I…I didn't mean to…force you…"

Karma shut her with a long a sweet kiss on the lips.

Wonderful. For Karma, kissing Amy was wonderful, the best possible thing. At first Amy wasn't kissing her back but then the blonde's tongue began to fight with Karma's. The force left Karma in an instant and Amy won the battle. She had the mouth of Karma all to herself and she was going to enjoy it.

Slowly, Amy rested her hands on Karma cheeks, touching her sweetly. The heat began to be intolerable for both girls.

The little and soft hands of Karma were touching Amy's belly by now. That disoriented Amy long enough and Karma took control again. She pushed Amy's body slowly to be on bed, under her.

You heard about those little moment that are just perfect, but when you know you're living one of them everything is way better. Well, once in a while the girls should wait a little because in some way, Karma's hair ended in Amy's mouth. But those were details.

This was perfect.

And after what had happened to Amy, this seemed a good reward.

"I'm sorry for our fight." Karma moaned between kisses.

"Me too." Amy wanted to speak more but her tongue was very good tasting her girlfriend so stop for a long time wasn't an option.

"I love you." Karma's moans huskily.

"You love me." Amy repeated. Her mind was lost by then.

"You're so beautiful." Karma's eyes were full of lust.

"Beauti…. Oh, fuck just kiss me, little puppy."

Karma wanted to keep saying lovely things to her girlfriend but Amy took control again pushing her hard. Now Amy was on top, her hand inspecting Karma's body fast but tenderly at the same time. She knew this wasn't the moment to screw things. Not now.

"Amy…" Karma moaned weakly.

"Mmm?"

"...stop…"

Instantly Amy stand up looking afraid. She went from feel too hot to cold in one second. "Did I do something bad?"

"No, no Amy." Karma reassured her. "It's just too much… it was too much I couldn't manage it."

Amy saw how Karma made signs with her little hands to her.

"Amyyy, come here with me."

One second later both girls were cuddling in bed. Amy had the essence of Karma impregnated on her lips. It felt divine. Nothing could be better than this.

"You're ok right?" Amy asked softly.

"I'm better than that." Karma smiled to the pillow. "This is like the best night ever."

That sounded such like a little school girl that Amy couldn't stop the laugh.

"Hey!" Karma said playfully. "Don't laugh if you wanna more kisses."

"You can't forbid me your kisses." Amy said kissing the neck of her little spoon. "That'll be unnatural."

"Kisses are not free, my angel."

Amy rubbed her body against Karma's slowly, provocatively. "Sure you don't wanna kiss me?"

The one thought that Karma was having now was that Amy's breasts were rubbing with her back. She didn't know if it was Amy's plan, but, that was working it was.

"I guess… a little kiss wouldn't hurt anyone." Karma whispered, almost a moan.

With that both girl's lips meet again in a more tenderly way this time.

They weren't thinking about the problems of today or about all the work for tomorrow. Not about fights, witches, jealous or anything. They were just having a wonderful time, and nothing was going to stop them.

The night was still young.


	12. Chapter 12

**This chapter is really sad, but it had to be like this :c **

-I'm tired, Vanessa. Let's end for today.

The beautiful woman didn't respond to the fat little guy with the camera between his hands. She knew the stupid blonde was going to give her a new story.

They were in the van of the TV channel they work for, just a couple of blocks near of Amy Raudenfeld's house.

And Vanessa knew she just knew something will happen, something she could use to make some noise on the streets.

This girl, Amy, was too much naïve.

-Look! She's coming out of the house! –whispered, Ryan, her partner. –We can follow her now.

-I'm no stupid, dear. –said Vanessa with poison in her voice. –Why don't you worry about record everything instead of speak? God knows your voice is not a gift for my ears.

Ryan's cheeks turned red. He didn't say anything else after that.

They started to follow Amy until she stopped in front a house.

-record everything you idiot! –Vanessa's yell surprise Ryan who almost throw his camera to the floor. –Oh my god, why can't I have someone competent by my side?

A red haired girl appeared in the door. She should be Karma, the girlfriend of Amy, thought Vanessa. After all her work she hasn't even seen her face.

Both girls went inside of the house as Vanessa laughed. –This is perfect!

-What's perfect? –asked Ryan intrigued.

-You know Amy hasn't had real problems because of her relationships? At least nothing we could use, but, I know there's lot of people who hate her now, and…

-and? –Ryan didn't like where this was going.

Vanessa smiled cruelly. -…and I think it's time for Amy to meet them.

**I'll not leave her**

The sight of her girlfriend between her arms was best than Amy could've believed. She has red hair all over her face and body, and Karma was hugging her strongly so it was almost painful, although Amy felt nothing but happiness.

-I truly love you, little one. –she said patting her head softly.

-mmm…? –Karma moaned, slowly waking up. The first thing she saw was Amy's eyes staring right at hers. –Amy…

The blonde leaned in the kiss her girlfriend. –Good morning, beautiful. –Amy said between kisses.

Karma was silent though.

She remembered yesterday. She has told Amy that she loved her. It came from a moment of lust but still, that didn't make it any less true. And Amy didn't tell her the same.

-You okay, Karma? –she asked with a frown.

-Yeah, I'm ok…

Something was bothering her and Amy knew what it was. They didn't make a big deal of it yesterday but still she remembered what she said.

In some way, that makes her happy, but she knew that not telling her the same will cause more troubles.

_Well, at least for today I could avoid the subject._

-Hey, little bird… oh my god! –Karma's mom appeared din the door smiling happily. –I'm so sorry girl, I should've knocked before.

-Mom… -Karma whispered. –I swear… I swear for my life this is not what you think it is…

-Oh, don't you worry, baby, I just hope you two used some protection.

-MOM! –Karma screamed while Amy hides her face in the sheets.

-What? –she says normally. –You have to be careful with the exchange of fluids even between girls.

Karma was speechless, and Amy just wanted to disappear. This was sooo embarrassing.

-Ok, I see you need some time to recover. –she winked and eye. –Breakfast is waiting for you two downstairs, babies. Don't be too late, oh and I think people is starting to show up in the streets to make line for your concerts girls, there's lot of people outside so don't be late!

-Karma. –whispered Amy under the sheets. –I think your family is adorable, but, sometimes, just sometimes…

-I know. –she whispers back.

Amy's phone rings as Karma was trying some dresses. Amy took it yawning. She has two messages from Lauren.

_From Lauren: Amy! DON'T go outside of Karma's house!_

-What the fuck…

_From Lauren: Did you read the message, moron?! DON'T go outside! I'll be there in any minute!_

-Something wrong? –Karma asked, worried because of Amy's face.

-I don't know. –the messages were sent about five minutes. Lauren must still be on her way here. –I think something bad is happening.

Amy handed her phone to Karma so she could read the messages. Her face changed to panic in matter of seconds.

-Amy, don't come out! –she said scared.

-But, what's happening?! Lauren couldn't at least be a little more explicit?!

-I don't know, Amy, I just know it's best if you just do what Lauren tells you.

Amy put her clothes from yesterday. She was tired of everyone telling her to do this and that. She was a sane person; she could make her own decisions.

She looks through the window and there were people, like Karma's mom had said before. It seems that they were waiting for something…someone, and Amy couldn't get the feeling that it was her.

-I have to go out. –Amy said.

-What? Are you crazy? Lauren told you not to…

-I can think for myself, Karma, thank you. –she didn't mean to be an ass but she couldn't stop her tone of voice.

Karma seemed hurt, but Amy still walk downstairs. She pass the table were Karma's parents were waiting and opened the door quickly.

-Here is she! –yells someone at the moment Amy appeared outside.

-what the fuck is happening?! –Amy tried to yell but everyone was screaming at the same time.

Some guy with a camera was recording everything; he began to get close to Amy followed by a woman Amy knew too well.

Vanessa.

-Amy, darling. –she had to talk very loud to make her heard. –So you accept the things people are accusing you?

-I don't know what you-

-And what about your sexual active life? –She couldn't stop the grin in her face. –You're even with the same clothes from yesterday…

-she's a bitch! –yelled a grown up man and everyone cheer him up.

-What did I do to you?! –Amy screams but no one hears her.

The camera guy runs to the man from before to record what he was saying. –I think I speak from everyone here when I say we don't want someone like her –he lifted one finger towards Amy-, to be a model for our children!

-You're going to burn in hell!

-Two women can't be together! That's unnatural!

-Why don't you just die already!

Then, time seemed to go slowly. Amy couldn't understand what more were they saying. Vanessa keeps asking question she couldn't hear.

They were too many. And everywhere.

They hate her.

It hit her, the fact that not because some people at school were going to be okay with her relationship everyone else would be the same.

And if this could be any worst, she felt something hitting her head, knocking her down to the floor. It was an egg, they were throwing thing at her.

Why this has to be like this? Amy thought as tears begins to fall down her cheeks. She couldn't stop them, and everything was so fucked up.

-AMY!

Karma's scream could be heard from everyone. She pushed everyone to get to her girlfriend. It was scary to be in the middle of this people who hated her but there was no way in hell she was going to leave Amy alone.

-oh! I see the girlfriend is here. –yelled Vanessa to the camera and Karma knew she was being recorded. –Please! Tell me what you think about what this people-

Karma pushed her with all her strengths making her going to the ground. A vengeful smile formed in her mouth but was gone at the moment she saw her Amy.

Amy… my Amy…

She was in the ground, crying in fetal position meanwhile people throw eggs, flour and other things. Some man took a bottle from his backpack, full of what should be something stinky.

She saw how the man lifted the bottle up and that was enough. She jumps in front of the man making him lose control of his weight. His bottle run through her finger and everything hit straight in his ugly face.

-Fuck-fucking bitch! –he yelled.

Kama felt the things they were throwing but it didn't matter. She was pulling Amy out of there. She used her own body to avoid her girlfriend to suffer more.

-Don't let her go away! –screams the man from before and the people make a circle to stop them from running.

_You're not going to hurt more my Amy!_

-Baby darling!

Mom?

Molly was with a hose in her hands hitting with water to everyone. The pressure of the water was enough to let the way free for her and Amy.

And just when the path was free, Karma couldn't move. Someone was holding her back. It was that fucking man.

-You're not going away like you did nothing, little monster!

For a moment, Karma feared that he could hit her. It was a big and strong man after all, but he didn't even had the chance. Like a soldier in battle, Reagan came in the middle of everything. She punches the man in the nose making him screams more and then took the other side of Amy.

-C'mon, Karms! We have to go!

With a strength she didn't know she had, she and Reagan could get out of those people with Amy sheltered in their arms.

They make it to the house but the bunch of people wasn't gone yet.

-What are we doing now? –Karma asked trying to clean Amy.

-Just wait… she should be her ein any minute. –said Reagan.

-Who…?

Like if this was a damn movie, the police appeared to calm down the bunch of people, they took some prisoners; the man from before in between them.

Then what happened, Karma wasn't aware. She and her mom took Amy to the shower to clean her. The girl just let them take care of her.

She was still in some kind of shock.

She knew people could be difficult with her, but after almost everyone in school were ok with her, she naïve thought that the worst has passed.

She was so naïve.

Lucas and Reagan were passing in the house trying to understand how things get this bad.

They didn't find an answer.

Someone began to knock the door. Reagan was expecting someone to come back, but she was glad when Lucas let Lauren pass.

-Where is she?! –she screams holding her arms. –Where's my sister?!

-Upstairs. –Lucas said letting her go straight to Amy.

In the bathroom, Karma holds Amy as she cried softly. They had end with the bath and Molly had let them be alone.

Like a force, Lauren enters to the room. She seemed horrible.

-Amy… -she only hugs her. –I'm so sorry, dorky. I told you to not come out! –she was crying now. –Poor silly girl…

-I…

Karma and Lauren shut their mouths up. Amy was trying to speak.

-I… -she tried to speak. –Why… they had to be… _so horrible_…?

-I don't know, Amy. –Lauren speaks. –But I swear to you, this is not going to end like this. I'll punish Vanessa for what she did, I swear!

-Lauren, maybe is not the time. –Karma said in low voice.

Amy didn't say anything else, she just hugged Lauren and Karma, letting her tears fall down once again.


	13. Chapter 13

Things were difficult after what happened. The image of Amy being attacked was in every TV; everyone was talking about her. Because of that, Vanessa had a great numbers of viewers every time she appeared in her show.

Lauren was mad as hell. The date of the benefit concert had to be changed for a couple of days even against every word Amy said. She wanted to play even after what happened, but Lauren didn't let her. She needed rest.

If one thing good came out of all of this was that Amy's mom was now fully on her side. She was starting to sue the people who attacked her daughter the other day so she was really busy.

And, of course, the fact that Karma was now practically living in Amy's house was also a plus. A big one. Farrah believed that every night Karma was to her house, but the reality was that she always appeared in Amy's window minutes after leave.

So that was something really good.

Everyone seemed to expect Amy to break down any minute. It'll be very normal, but the blonde didn't want to let her emotions to take control over her. Not again. She wasn't going to be scared.

If something scares her, was the way Lauren and Karma were talking in secret. She knew they were thinking how to take revenge against Vanessa, and now, Amy was on their side. She was going to take down the bitch.

But more important now, was the benefit concert. At least for Amy. Her fans died to see her. They were a really big support for her, sending her gifts, letters, drawings and every little piece of love they could.

One day before Amy's band was on stage, the blonde was really nervous. She wanted to shut the mouths of the people who were saying shits about her.

-I can't fail. –she says to herself.

-everything will be fine, Amy. –Karma says from the other side of the bed. She leaned in to give her a quick peck on the lips. –I'll be there with you.

-I know.

_I'm really lucky to have this beauty as my girlfriend. _

-Are you gonna tell me that plan you and my evil stepsister had been preparing?

The little girl smiled evilly. –well, let's just say that "reporter" is going to have a busy night tomorrow at the concert.

Amy wanted to help, but knew it was best if she didn't ask.

Later, Karma had to go back to her house to play with the guys. They were practicing their songs for tomorrow.

Amy instead was rehearsing her lyrics alone.

She heard a knock in the door. –are you there, Amy?

_Oliver?_

-Yeah, Oliver? –she said a bit confused.

She opens the door to receive the boy who once was her boyfriend (or something). They hadn't talked much after she met Karma.

-You've been, Ames? –Oliver smiles weekly.

-Fine. Fine… -she was a bit nervous.

Oliver sits down next to Amy. –For me it seems like we haven't see each other in years.

-But, we spoke remember? –it was a five minutes conversation when Amy told her that she was with Karma now. But Amy still wanted to make him know that she remembered him.

-Yeah, well…when the girl you like says she's dating other girl –he made a pause to breathe-, I guess you can imagine it's not something you want to remember.

He sounded angry.

-Are you mad with me, Oliver?

-That's a way to say it…

_And I thought you came here because you were worried…_

-I think you should go, Oliver. –Amy wasn't in the mood to fight.

He didn't walk away, he just stares at her. –I don't wanna go.

Amy sighted deeply. –And what do you want, Oliver?

As an answer he leaned in to kiss her. Amy tried to move him but he was stronger. Oliver moves her body to be over Amy's.

She couldn't escape.

-Why you have to be with that girl? –he moans. –We have something good I can't believe you throw it away.

-I…I wasn't happy, Oliver… I'm sorry…

Oliver leaned in again but a hand appeared from behind and pushed him away from Amy.

-Leave her alone, you freak!

Lauren was there looking at Oliver with hate in her eyes.

_Oh my god! She's really mad!_

-Leave my house now! –she yells to the boy who only laughs.

-You're going to regret this, Amy. –he says before leave the room. –People are going to hate you more and more, you'll see.

-FUCK OFF! –Lauren knocks the door of the room in the face of him.

-what the fuck? –Amy was speechless. Oliver had chosen the worst moment to come. –It's like the world is against me…

-Amy… -Lauren says patting her head softly. –Everything will be better. Trust me.

**Broken Heart**

-I look bad.

Reagan wanted to punch that girl in the head. How someone that beautiful like Karma could think that bad about herself. She knew her friend was insecure and that was kind of cute sometimes because she has the chance to say that she loves her.

-Reagan? Are you even hearing me?! –Karma put her hands on her hips, looking annoyed. –I need you to help to look nice!

-I'm helping you, Karma –Reagan snarls. –I really don't know another way to make you understand the beautiful that you are. –She sounded even mad now. –It doesn't matter what you wear, you _are_ beautiful.

Karma gives this weird look. For a moment Reagan feared that she said something weird.

-Everything ok, Karms?

She just nodded and one moment after she was next to Reagan hugging her.

-I don't know what I did, but if this is your reaction I'm glad I did. –Reagan laughs trying to be cool.

-You know –Karma whispers-, sometimes only hearing you say those things is enough for me to believe it. Why are you so awesome, Rae?

-I was born awesome, girl. –Reagan jokes. –It's part of me.

Karma laughs tenderly punching the shoulder of the other girl playfully. Then, she rested her in the crock of Reagan's neck.

_Oh my God…Keep it cool, Reagan. Think in clouds, the happy clouds of Mario Bross._

-Sooo maybe we should go to play a little. –Reagan says. –Duke's going to be crazy.

Downstairs the girls found out that duke was everything but crazy. Ok, maybe a bit crazy in Shane's arms.

Karma cupped her mouth with her hands. –oh my gosh! They're doing it!

-I think they just finish. –Reagan says seeing the floor. –Whoa, we were upstairs like fifteen minutes, that's kind of fast, don't you think?

-I…I guess so…

-Ooohh, right, you still have no experience. –Reagan formed a zero with her hand.

Karma felt her cheeks burning. –you're mean.

-I'm cute.

-No, I'm cute.

-No! I am!

-Oh, please shut up! –Shane yells. –and by the way, the next time you two decided to see other people in moments of privacy, don't speak too loud.

Both girls seemed ashamed.

-Well, can we just start playing now?

Karma's electric guitar began to destroy the ears of everyone, but when Duke and Reagan joined her the shit really started.

Reagan played the drums like if she was hitting all her frustration. It was really good as some therapy. The only problem with that was that she played with Karma, and sees her moving her curves as she sings and plays like a goddess wasn't helping too much.

_Why couldn't you just love me back…_

So she was pretty much overwhelmed with her feelings.

A new song ends and a weird noise can be heard.

-Isn't that a phone? –Duke pointed to the table where Reagan had left her phone.

-For the love of… -she sights when she reads the message. –It is Jessica. _Again!_

-The girl you ran away? –Karma looked a bit annoyed. –I thought you ended everything with her.

-I did, Karms, that's why this is fucking irritating. –Reagan puts two fingers in her forehead. –She's been sending me these texts...

-I don't like her. –Karma said putting her hands in her hips to be more dramatic. –She's not good for you.

-I smell some jealousy in the air? –Shane laughs winking an eye.

-I'm not jealous! –the little girl quickly adds. –It's just I felt since the beginning that girl was no good and now this is just proving what I said.

Reagan didn't like those comments but her friends were just playing so she shut her mouth.

-Besides I have a girlfriend. –Karma said ending the conversation.

After that, they play some more songs and with that, Shane and Duke went straight to, well, do their dirty usual things. Reagan wanted to leave, she was tired but Karma asked her to hang out a little so now the two of them were looking for something to watch on Netflix.

Reagan notices her friend breathing a bit fast. –Are you fine, Karms?

-Yeah… -she says shyly. –I'm a bit nervous for tomorrow I think… and, for other things…

-Karma, you're as good as Amy singing. –Reagan states. –maybe even better. You don't have to be worried for tomorrow. Everything will be fine.

-You really think so? –her voice showed now fear. –There's going to be a lot of people there. More now after what those assholes did to Amy… I don't know if I can handle that. Maybe I'm not good enough.

Some tears could be seen in the little girl's eyes; Reagan took a second before answer to just look at her friend. She was so damn beautiful; it doesn't matter if she's singing, dancing, crying or whatever. To Reagan's eyes, she was perfect in every possible way.

-Karms –Reagan sights-, you're the most lovely girl I've ever met. When you sing is like the whole world stops just to hear you, and tomorrow I truly hope you'll leave your insecurities behind to see that. You're good enough, you've always been.

And that was the look. That look of Karma which only could mean love. There was no doubt about it. Why things had to be like this? Why Karma had to put her eyes on other girl?

-You're the best, Rae. –Karma says giving her a hug. –I don't know what I'd do without you.

-Well, you have your girlfriend…

Karma's face fell at those words. –I-I'm sorry. I thought… maybe your feelings for me were gone now…

Reagan didn't answer and Karma started to sob softly.

-It isn't like that? –she asks in a whisper. –You-you still love me?

_More than anything in my whole life, Karma._

Her friend was expecting an answer, and besides all what she felt the only thing stronger was how she wanted to make her feel good.

-Don't worry, Karma. –she hugged her friend again so she can't see a lonely tear falling for her cheek. –Even if you only see me as a friend I'll never leave you. You're the most important person in my life.

**I'm Calm!**

-You better sleep well, little Amy. Tomorrow's the big day. –Lauren says happily before going to bed.

-The big day… -Amy whispers to no one.

She took her phone and began to text Karma.

_Hey, little puppy, are you there? _

Her response came seconds later.

_Yeah… I can't sleep. I kind of had a hard day._

That left Amy intrigued.

_Tell me, cutie, what happened? _

This time she took a little more of time writing.

_We played some songs with the band… but mostly was Reagan. She pretty much left her told me that she's still in love with me and it makes me so sad that I'm the one that's hurting her._

Reagan? Again?

Amy didn't like that not even a bit, but she was the best friend of her girlfriend so she always kept those thought for herself.

_It's not your fault, Karma. It isn't her fault either; it's just something that happened. You're still best friends._

Amy waited and waited for the answer of Karma and when it came she couldn't stop thinking that she was crying.

_You're right. I guess I'm a little sensible now, I'll go to sleep now. Love you, my angel. See you tomorrow._

That wasn't what Amy was waiting.

_Love you too, my puppy. _

Amy couldn't sleep and the only thing flying in her thoughts was that even if everything seems to be bad now, tomorrow, things will change.

…

…

…

…

…

People were outside making line, people of the TV and the radio. It was a benefit concert of Amy's band so just for that lots of people were here, but after the "incident" of the past few days the tickets were sold in minutes. Everyone wanted to see the blonde. She was the teenage of the moment.

Inside of the theater, things were crazy. Instruments were moving from here to there. People of the lights, sound, image, close and well, everyone was stalking Lauren to get answers.

We could say she was a bit stressed.

Amy was here with the guys of her band since the morning. Karma and the rest couldn't be found.

Lauren took that with calm at first. It was impossible for them to not be here today, but now that the hours passed she was really worried.

-Amy! –Lauren yells to her sister who came running. –Did you have news from Karma?!

-Nothing. –she said. –But don't worry, she'll be here.

A small man appeared sweating. –Miss, Cooper, we can't wait anymore; we have to open the door. Everyone out there are starting to act like animals!

-I said no! –she was frustrated. –There's still lot of things to prepare!

-But how do I manage the people…?

-For the love of God, I have to do everything?! –she yells pushing the man and Amy, straight to the door were the guards were barely stopping the people.

She took a mic from Amy. –THERE'S STILL ONE HOUR LEFT TO THE SHOW SO COULD YOU PLEASE CALM DOWN!

No one tried to open the door after that.

Amy gets close to her sister. Just being close to her was enough to feel the stress in the air. –Try to calm down, Lauren, you're hysterical.

-Calm down? Calm down?! –she yells. –I'M CALM!

It was scary, Amy didn't try anything before that.

_Why those idiots are not here yet?! I knew they were amateurs! _

-Miss, Cooper?

-WHAT?!

She stops the yell when she saw the man who was talking to her. She was speechless. He was the same man of her dream, the one she had when she saw the eyes of that old lady.

-I can see you're a bossy. –the man said playfully.

-Bossy? –Lauren didn't like his tone of voice. Why did he sound so nice?

-Yeah, you should calm a little, everything here is fine, trust me. –he smiles. –In fact I just came to say that the security inside is ready, so when you say the word we can open the door.

-Yeah… umm, thanks. -she speaks slowly.

-If something's wrong you just call me. –he says.

-Right. –she tried to be cool. –umm, what's your name?

-Theo. –he smiles. –So, see you later, bossy girl.

Lauren saw the man leave as she felt a weird sensation through her body.

-Lauren!

The girl noticed Amy's voice and when she turned around she saw Karma and her friend with her (thanks to god). They were finally here.

-Sorry for the delay. –Reagan smiled.

The little bit of patience were almost lost at that but with a strength she didn't know she had, she avoided a scene.

-Where were you? –she asks trying not to lose it.

-Something funny happened. –Duke said smiling. – a little girl –he pointed to Karma-, lost her good luck guitar pick. We had to look until we found it.

Lauren was speechless. –You… you took so long looking for a stupid guitar pick?! Here are a thousand of those things!

-Maybe –Karma pouted-, but this is for the good luck. I couldn't come without it. It'll be a disaster.

Lauren didn't say anything this time. She was surrounded by weird people. She leads the group to backstage.

-This place is bigger than I expect… -Karma pointed out shyly.

-You'll be fine –Amy and Reagan talk at the same time making everyone laugh.

-You were like sister. –Karma smiled softly.

The girls didn't say anything about it.

Karma and Amy went to a place a bit more intimate to "talk" as they said. Lauren instead got close to Reagan. She needed to know.

-Reagan? –she begins. –Can I have a word with you?

-That's weird. –she said with a frown. –But go ahead, ask.

Lauren took a deep breath before. –Remember the little experience we had when we saw "the witch"?

Reagan seemed surprise. –Yeah, obviously, is not something you can forget. Why do you ask?

She felt so stupid saying but it was needed. –You told me had a dream right? But you never told me what you dreamed about.

-Why you want to know? –she asks.

-will you please tell me?

Reagan seemed a bit confused but she kept talking. – I saw myself in a class room. It seemed a college class room because it was really big and full of people.

-That's all?

-That's all. –Reagan repeats. –What's happening?

Lauren wasn't fond of the idea of telling the truth but seeing that she did it she force her mouth to speak.

-I had a dream too, about me and… a man. –she says a bit shy. –We were talking, and he was holding my hand. I don't know, it was like if we were a couple.

-And what's wrong with that? –Reagan was lost.

-The thing is that I just met the man of my dream. He's here!

-Wait… the man of your dream? –Reagan open her eyes. –So you think that old lady really showed you your future?

-I'm not saying that! –Lauren sights. –I just say I me this man. That's all!

The surprise in Reagan's eyes change one second to sad, Lauren was about to ask but she smiled right away trying to hide it.

-That's awesome. –she forces and smile in her face. –Maybe Karma was right.

-You're saying stupid things now.

Suddenly, the girl looks her watch and the time was almost done. They had to begin now.

-Fuck! I'm sorry Reagan but I have to leave, tell Karma and the other to be prepared! It's show time.

Lauren gave the order and the guards opened the doors.

The people came running trying to get the best place for the show. In there she saw Theo making everyone go in the right direction. He had to stop some idiots who were running to the wrong direction.

_He is kind of handsome. _

Then, Theo saw her upstairs and winked and eye straight to Lauren who did the same to him.

_What the fuck is happening to me?_

-Hey, there is one of my favorite girls. –says a blank voice from behind.

**No more secrets**

Karma's lips were all over Amy's, and the only thing the blond was thinking was that this must be heaven because nothing could be better.

Even when her little Karma was shaking a little. –everything ok, little one?

-I'm fine. –she said firmly.

-It's fine if you're nervous, Karma.

The little girl let out a deep breath. –I'm dying now, Amy. Can you hear the people screaming?

Since a couple of minutes now the people were singing Amy's songs.

-Don't worry, everything is… -Amy saw her sister coming with a man and a tall woman behind. -… Fuck!

-What? –a shade of fear appeared in Karma's eyes.

-I'm sorry, Karma. –Amy said grumpily. She pointed with her head to the woman.

She saw Vanessa walking with a big smile on her face and suddenly she wanted to puke.

-What the fuck are you doing here?! –amy yelled angrily. –You're not allowed to be here!

-Whoa, Amy dear. –Vanessa said smiling. –With that mouth you sing? Maybe the eggs made you a bit bitter?

_This is it! I'm going to kill the bitch!_

-And for your information –she adds. –I'm allowed to be here. It's my job as a reporter, you know. To tell the truth of important events.

-that's not what you do. –Karma said putting her "mad face".

-I have to admitd that keep following a stupid lesbian singer is not what I thought when I started to work. –she frowns, and then she smiles. –but I'm making good money with you, so here I am.

Amy's body was shaking completely. If it wasn't because of Karma's hands on her shoulders maybe she had killed that woman by now.

-Oh please let me kill her! –Lauren said to Theo.

-I'm sorry, girl. –he said. –And important part of my job is to not allow murders in the inside of the theater.

-Well I can see when I'm not welcome. –Vanessa said turning around to an old man with a camera. –C'mon, Ryan. Today's gonna be a good night, I can feel it.

-Oh my god I hate her so much! –Amy felt so impotent. That bitch couldn't go like that without a punishment.

-Amy, you take this easy. –Lauren put her hands so she was cupping the face of her sister. –Now you have one thing to be worried about and that's the show. Don't think in that bitch, don't lose your time. I think your mom is gonna be here soon so wait for her in the other room.

Slowly Amy began to calm down. –whoa, I thought you were going to kill her before me.

-I'm not a violent person, Amy! –Lauren laughs. –Now go!

Amy was closing the door of the room where her mother was going to come. She left the door open the enough to hear Lauren said: Right, now that Amy's gone this is the plan to fuck up that Vanessa bitch!

A smile appeared in Amy's face. Besides all the bad things, she was surrounded by the most amazing people in the world.

She waited a long time. Or that's what she believed. The minutes seemed hours. There was too much expectation.

-Amy.

The girl turned around. That wasn't the voice of her mother.

Oliver was here.

-Oliver. –she was confused. –What are you doing here?

-your mom let me come with her. –he said sadly. –She's waiting outside. Don't worry I won't take much of your time. I have to ell you something.

-Look, oliver if you came here to fight again I tell you now that…

-I am the one who send you those texts.

Her stalker? _Oliver?_

It couldn't be true. But in the eyes of the boy Amy saw determination, and shame… she realized he was being honest.

-How could you? –she says fighting with the sobs. –I know things are not fine between us but I never thought you were capable of scared me like that.

-I know this is not good enough, but… -he sights-, I really really sorry, Amy.

The blonde couldn't stop the tears now. –I thought you care about me.

-I do care! –he says frustrated. –I love you, Amy! I was so mad at you for left me for Karma that I couldn't take it. I… I wanted to make you feel bad…

It was something horrible to say. But he was being honest, Amy could see that.

-I realize that I was wrong. –his eyes always in the floor. –I just want to say that I'm sorry and that I'm not going to bother you anymore. –he began to walk away, he turned around one last time. –I love you, Amy, I'm really sorry.

She let the boy who was her friend once leave without saying anything more. She was so disappointed. Some part of her wanted to run for him but her legs didn't move.

The girl wiped the tears with her hand just when her mom appeared.

-Amy, dear..? –she saw her daughter sobbing and come to hug her. –What's wrong, my baby? Did Oliver do something bad to you?

_You don't know how much bad he did, mom._

-No… -the girl whispers. –I'm just nervous, mom, that's all.

The look her mom gave her told Amy that she knew she was keeping something from her, although she didn't insist.

-You know I knew from the first moment I saw you that you were special. –she says looking at Amy with nothing more than love in her eyes. –But when I heard you band and your songs I knew a moment like this will come. I know it took some time for me to get used to you dating a girl. –she makes a pause for a couple of minutes. –But now I want you to know that I'll always love you no matter who you chose to be with. You're my little baby, Amy, you're special, all the people here came to see you sing because they can see the amazing people you are. So now go out there and do the best show ever.

If Amy was speechless before, now she couldn't even think. Her mother has never said something that beautiful to her.

-…thanks, mom. –was the only she managed to say.

They were hugging a couple of minutes until Lauren opened the door.

-Hey! It's not time for a mom-daughter moment! –she says. –The show is beginning now!

-Why are you so worried? –Amy asks annoyed. –Karma's band plays first.

-Yeah, but you have to be prepared now! –she says like it is obvious.

Her mom said good bye with her hand leaving the two girls alone.

Amy started to prepare everything with Lauren breathing in her neck and the amazing sound of Karma. She was singing like an angel today. The entire thing with Oliver and her mom didn't even let her wish her good luck.

_Well, she seems to be doing fine._

People outside was singing and dancing at the rhyme of Karma's songs.

-She's so beautiful.

-Amy please stop your lesbian tongue. –Lauren said. Amy stuck he tongue out pointing at her.

**Finally… Justice!**

Lauren had her mind in other places. One side was just waiting for Vanessa to do something wrong and finally end with her; other side of her was too worried seeing if everything in the show was okay, and for last… Theo. Why did she have to go with those two silly girls that night? Why did she dream that?

What could this mean?

Theo was very close to her, verifying the people and everything to be without problems.

_He's a bit older, but oh my gosh! He's sooo good looking! _

Lauren shakes her head trying to get everything in place. Her eyes were looking for Vanessa but she had disappeared in the moment she was daydreaming.

-Fucking shit….

-you okay, bossy girl? –Theo closes her eyes slightly. –You seem worried.

Lauren didn't answer she was scanning the place with her eyes. Her instinct told her to look out for her sister; she saw her sister in the backstage and very close to her was that bitch of Vanessa.

She took an electric guitar and began to walk with in the most fearsome way she could.

-Hey! What's going on? –Theo grabs her by her arms.

-I have to stop her!

-Stop who?!

-That bitch! –she pointed behind Amy.

-Isn't she your sister?

Lauren almost laughs. –I mean that woman from before, the one who's lurking behind Amy. I have to stop her before she hurt my sister again!

-That's the woman you were talking with your friend? The one who made out all the lies about your sister?

-Why do you think I'm that mad at her? –Lauren ironizes. –now please let me go so I can end with her!

Theo didn't let her go, but and evil grin appeared in her face.

-What's happening? –Lauren asks, confused.

-If what you say it's true, I think I have a way to make her pay. –Theo smiles. –And it's not that violent as your idea.

It was too nice so Lauren had to ask: And why are you acting as if you care?

-How can I not care when a beautiful girl like you needs help?

…

…

…

…

Vanessa was really bored. Nothing interesting was happening. The concert was great.

This wasn't what she was expecting.

-Are you, ok, Vanessa? –Ryan asks. –You look a bit stressed.

The woman closed her eyes. –Maybe, if people more useful were near me I'd be more relaxed. Now please stop talking. Just hold the camera that's what you're good for.

Ryan lifted his middle finger to Vanessa…when she wasn't looking at him.

_And here I thought Amy was going to do something stupid… everything is too damn fine! I need a story!_

Her mind was thinking about the possibilities to make a scene for Amy. The last time was really good for her. She smiles and someone pushed her to the wall.

-Hey, Asshole! –she yells to a man who seemed from security. –Next time open your eyes when you're walking!

The man kept walking without saying anything, but Vanessa could swear that she heard him laugh a little.

_What the fuck is wrong with this people?! I'm the only normal human being on the earth?_

-Hey, girl!

Vanessa couldn't stop a disgusted face. –Lauren? –she tries to smile. –Nice to see you, girl!

-Left your fakes words for someone who believe them, bitch. –the little girl grumped. –I don't believe your shit!

-Very well, the little girl has claws. –Vanessa ironized. –Sadly for you, girl, I'm a grown up woman and a reporter with a lot of respect. You? Are just the manager of a stupid lesbian girl. You're nothing special.

-That's what you think? –she smiles evilly. –Be careful, Vanessa, things could get weird in one moment…

Vanessa saw the girl leave feeling tired. She didn't want to be around teenagers; if it wasn't for the money of course.

She was about to yell at Ryan for anything but he wasn't there.

_Where the fuck did that stupid man go?_

-Ryan!

No one answered.

She walked to the room of Amy. She wasn't there. What the fuck? The band of her stupid girlfriend was silent now, where the fuck is everyone?

At first sight she thought no one was there, but hidden in the shades was Lauren.

-Seriously, I'm starting to lose patience. What the fuck is happening?

-You're a bitch that's happening.

-You really are that pathetic? –Vanessa couldn't take anymore the insults of stupid kids. She was done.

The only problem is that she wasn't aware of Ryan, who was recording everything and right now all the people in the theater, the reporters the TV were listen every words she was saying.

-You know since I started to speak about the idiot you have for a sister, everything has been great, but seriously now I'm done. I'm done with your comments, with this job, and mostly with Amy Raudenfeld. I'M DONE!

-Trust me when I say no one cares about how you feel! –Lauren yells back. –You're the kind of person that is willing to hurt other just for your own good. You've been hurting my sister enough, and this will end now!

Vanessa laughed cruelly. –Fucking kid. You don't know anything about life. Yes, I twisted Amy's word in the interview but who cares?! It was matter of time for someone to notice the weird tendencies of your sister.

-You did more than that and you know it! T was your fault that those people attacked her! I know you did it!

-You have no proof, darling, this is the real word, who do you think people are going to believe?

-I can't believe you're like this, I mean, even I have some codes but you… you're _pathetic_!

Vanessa's hands were on her head now. This little girl was really a thing.

-For the love of god, listen me well, idiot –she grabs Lauren by her neck-, it's not important if I call those people to "make a visit" to your sister, I'll never admit it to anyone.

Lauren tried to escape but Vanessa was stronger. –You called them to hurt Amy…

-Yes. –then she slapped Lauren in the face. –Now I hurt you, look around, is someone caring about it? I don't think so!

The noise of hundreds of people screaming could be heard. They were yelling…they were yelling at Vanessa.

-What the fuck…

-Oh, I'm sorry. –Lauren breathes. –Did I forget to tell you everyone was seeing and listening our little talk?

She pointed behind and there was Ryan recording! Fucking traitor!

The man who pushed her before appeared too and began to put out a pair of handcuffs.

-Stay away from me! –Vanessa yelled pushing Lauren to the man making both of them fall.

She began to run away at the door. She could make it…

…but someone punched in her foot making her go straight to the floor, head first. She felt the blood coming out of her nose.

She felt the handcuffs in her hands. She lifted up her head to see who was the fucker who make her fall

-you should open your eyes more, Vanessa. –said Ryan smiling like a kid.

-You fucking Judas! You betray me!

-Maybe if you weren't that bad things could've been different!

The screaming were now all over the place. Some were clapping, other singing, but almost everyone was laughing now.

Theo took the girl to a van outside with the lights of every camera on her face.

-You dig your own grave, bitch! –Lauren yelled before the doors get close. Vanessa turned around one last time to give a glare of pure hate at Lauren, then the doors were close and Vanessa was gone for good.

**The Perfect Moment**

Nothing could make Amy smile more than the image of Vanessa going to respond to the authorities. She deserves that and more.

-Amy, dear, see this! –Farrah called her to see a TV. They were interviewing Vanessa. It was hard to listen with all the noise in the inside but she could hear something.

-I'll prove my innocent! –she yells. –This is no more than a dirty move to end with me! –Theo began to open the van of the police, he lead the woman inside.

-I'll be back, you'll see! I'm innocent!

-Turn off the TV, mom. –Amy laughs. –I think I'll pee myself.

-Amy!

Lauren came in with a huge grin. –Who's the best?

Amy runs to her sister. –You're the best, the best, the best, the best sister EVER!

-Someone loves me. –Lauren smiles. –Just for this time I'll let you hug me. Try it tomorrow, and I'll kill you.

Farrah approached slowly. –Are you sure you're fine, Lauren, I saw that…person slapping you.

-It's fine. –she said with her chin up. –It's a war's scar. It was totally worth it for see her getting what she deserves.

Karma, Reagan and Duke came in the backstage sweating and smiling.

-Lauren! –Karma said hugging her. –I thought you were going to use our plan!

Reagan hugged Lauren too. –But this was way better!

-Oh leave me alone! –Lauren said but she was smiling. –Stop with the hugs, I'm not in the mood now.

Amy gave Karma a quick peck on the lips. –I didn't even notice that you finish playing.

-Well after what happened we couldn't keep playing anymore. Everyone is asking for you.

-Oh, love, I'm sorry…

-Don't be, my angel. –she said kissing Amy's nose. –We could play lots of songs, it was amazing!

-Oh fuck! –Lauren yelled scaring everyone! –Amy look at the time! You need to be playing now!

Lauren began to prepare everything like a little mouse running from one side to another.- Amy!

Kama kissed her briefly before letting her go. –I love you…

Amy's eyes were open widely. Karma seemed confused now. Even surprise.

_Oh my god, I have to tell her…_

-Karma, -Amy says softly. –I…

-AMY! –Lauren yells scaring the two girls. –IT'S TIME!

She had to go, leaving her girlfriend there. She felt like an ass.

The boys of her band were already on stage and everybody begins to scream.

Amy wasn't really aware of how she was on stage ready to play, but when the lights, and everyone's eyes were on her, she felt like a goddess. Just this was amazing.

A lot of people came with shirts were you could read: The Karmy Army! This people were giving her so much love.

_But the one who loves me most…_

And she knew this was the time. –She took her mic. –Hello, everyone. –The screams were even loud now; she could hear how they were screaming her name. – First of all, thanks you so much for give your support, not just tonight, also for the "thing" that happened a couple of days before. All the nice things you do for me gives me more strength every day. But… -she was silent. Everyone was expectant to know what she was going to say. –Now I have to say something. Lately I've been having all this new feelings, feelings for someone and because of that some people had been trashing me. Now I want to say to those people that I don't care anymore…

She took a deep breath.

-…because I met Karma Ashcroft, and with her I began to know what love really is. I don't regret anything that happened to me, I appreciate more what we have because of that. Because this girl makes me smile without even trying; because I feel the most important person when I'm with her… -her eyes were to the backstage, and her little Karma was there, smiling and crying. -…And because of all that, now I can say that I love you, Karma. I love you.

Karma passed the guards and went to the stage running straight to the arms of her girlfriend.

Amy hugged her, cupped her chin with her hand to kiss her. And no one was there anymore, not a sound, not a soul, nothing. Just those two girls. Nothing else.

And that was fucking perfect.

**I have a good feeling about this**

Later that night, Reagan went to practice for her job as a DJ. She wasn't good enough yet, but she wanted to be the best. One of her dreams was to be a great music producer someday.

She didn't wait for Karma. After that speech from Amy she could tell it wasn't necessary. And now in a weird way she didn't feel bad about it.

She was no mad anymore. Besides all, her Karma was with a girl who loves her that much. That was a nice thing. At least she could be sure Amy will never be mad with her.

She had come at some point of peace with everything.

Before she had some problems with Jessica who magically appeared in the concert asking for her, for her good luck, Theo, the guy who was by Lauren's side all night, helped her to escape from her.

On TV people couldn't stop talking about Vanessa's lies, Amy's speech, and the beautiful Karma Ashcroft which for what people said had her own fan-club.

-I guess everything worked out for everyone. –Reagan said to herself.

_For everyone, except for you._

Even her dream was unfair with her. Lauren had an image of her with Theo. Reagan didn't believe in those things, but if for some reason it was true…

_Well at least you know you're going to the university. _

-How lucky I am. –Reagan said sarcastically, moving her things from one table to another she pushed someone. It was a little girl, brunette. Reagan got a little surprise at realized she was smiling.

-I'm really sorry. –Reagan said feeling awful.

-It's okay. –the little girl said starting to get on her feet. –Wait, are you the DJ here? This are your thing right?

-Yeah, well I'm training but in no time I'll be ready to work.

-Whoa... that's amazing. –the girl said smiling kindly. –I'm Emily, by the way.

-I'm Reagan. –she whispers. -So, what are you doing here anyway?

They started to walk together. –Well, I'm here for…

The poor girl couldn't finish her sentence. She put her feet on a piece of paper and went straight to the floor. Again.

-I'm fine… -the girl sighted, patting her head.

Reagan helped her to get up. –You're kind of clumsy I see. –she said smiling.

-Just a little. –she confesses shyly.

Her eyes were glued to the floor and Reagan felt a bit of tenderness for her. She was kind of cute, clumsy but cute.

-So, what are you doing here?

-oh, right. –she closes her hands together. –I'm here to take some pictures in the nights and record too. It's a favor my uncle does to me. I like all this kind of things. He let me be here all the time I want!

Reagan laughs. The smile of the girl was contagious. –Well, I hope we'll be good friends.

A shade of red could be seen in the cheeks of the girl. –I hope that too.

They keep talking about job, school, friends and everything. The time pass, and for once since all this crazy started, Reagan felt no only with peace.

Now she was feeling a little happy too.

…

…

…

…

…

-Amy!

Karma felt the hands of her girlfriend in her hips. –Easy there, lady. –she said pretending to be mad. –I'm not one of those girls.

-I never thought you were. –she said smiling. –But you know, I think I like to be like one if it is with you.

-Amy Raudenfeld! What's with this side of you?

They laugh together. Everything was in the right place. There weren't more problems. It was just the two of them.

-I want to ask you something. –Amy said after a while.

-Ask me, my angel.

-did you have a dream or something? –she asked. –Lauren told something a couple of days ago, and when we were leaving the theater she said that she met the man of her dream. The one she dreamed about.

-Wait, what? –Karma was speechless. –For real? You mean that old lady really have powers?!

-I don't know that. –Amy curled her lips. –I was just curious, did you dream something?

_Oh my god, what embarrassing…._

-ummm…

-Karma…?

-I didn't dream anything. –the girl said sadly. –when the lady was in front of me, I just faint…

Amy began to laughs like a child. –Oh my god all that work for nothing, my little puppy.

-It's fine, though.

-Yeah? –she said hugging her more.

-Yeah. –Karma kissed her in the lips softly. –I don't need a dream to be sure about you. We could say I have a really good feeling about this.

Amy smiled, just adoring Karma in that moment; they kissed without saying anything else.

In the arms of the other they were happy. They were each other's dream.

**Well this is the end of the story. thanks to everyone! c: **


End file.
